


Nabi

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: The Odd [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It flutters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pre-published work posted somewhere out there. Just re-posting this here because reasons. And I still love Xiuhan xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to know you moved and breathed in the same world with me.”-- F. Scott Fitzgerald.

 

 Prologue

 

                I feel as if I were in a dream. The colours are muted and sounds seem akin to passing a tunnel. It’s strangely unreal, the feeling of weightlessness, like a simple breeze would blow me away. I see a door opening in front of me, tinkling wind chimes alerting anyone inside of a visitor. There are two boys my age, perhaps younger unloading old, tattered books from large boxes. I faintly remember being here, when, I can’t recall but everything looks familiar.

 

                One of the boys looked up, pale face with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The boy smiled a dimpled smile at my direction. I smile back as best as I could, maybe this person can tell him where my unconscious has drifted to.

 

                “You have a very important guest coming…” the pale boy with dimples says with a hint of laughter in his voice. The statement struck me as odd. A guest is coming? Aren’t I here, standing where they are?

 

                “Shut up, Yi Xing…” The other boy looked up, the one busy sorting through thick ancient journals judging from the looks of yellowing onion paper used in olden times. He looked right through me and I was frozen in place, the air knocked out of my lungs. This boy was breathtakingly appealing. One might mistake him for a girl if one doesn’t look properly. Face white like rice powder with almond-shaped eyes, a straight nose and pretty pink lips.  I want to say something, to hold his gaze and have him acknowledge my presence. But I was stuck, unmoving.

 

                “But then again…” the dimpled boy continued with a teasing tone as though he wasn’t reprimanded, still looking straight at me. “A white butterfly signifies a visit from the dead. Who did you kill with your charm this time, Min Seok-ge?”

 

                 An ancient book went flying and I felt it fly past me, missing my wings by an inch. “Hey, don’t do that… You almost hit it… That would bring bad luck…” This time the dimpled boy didn’t suppress his laugh, he bent over and picked up the journal. A curious expression passed his face, stopping his laughter. “The Lu Family made book donations? They never do… I wonder what brought about the change and this book looks like it belongs to the young master…”

 

                The pretty boy shrugged and continued rummaging through the huge box. “It arrived earlier, I’m just sorting through it, they have a very impressive book collection…”

 

               “I heard all the young master does is read, having a weak body and all…”

 

               “Don’t believe in rumours too easily, Yi Xing. For all we know there isn’t a young master. No living person has seen him… but nevertheless this would help with the bookstore’s profit. I might keep some books for myself. They seem interesting…”

 

               Hearing that, I wanted to so much as engage him with talk, it was I who owns the books after all. But another gust of wind coming from the shop door opening again stirred me from my destination. And I felt my wings getting heavy, like a weight was pushing it down.  Then realization hit me, I have wings. This isn’t a dream and the dreadful part of it was that I wasn’t in my human body.


	2. Honest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing at the end of the street  
> A stranger yet familiar

                As uneventful as it may sound, Kim Min Seok’s day began normally. He woke up to the sound of his alarm at exactly 6 in the morning. Went through his daily morning routine of bathing and eating breakfast before heading to the Second-Hand Bookshop he works part-time at. It’s Friday and he doesn't have classes. Mostly, Friday’s a slow day at the shop and Yi Xing (his co-worker and friend) would blame this day for being ominous. Kim Min Seok understands superstitions. They have a few of their own in Korea. But actually having your life revolve around it is something he doesn't happily welcome. Unfortunately, he’s friends with one who not only believes in superstitions but also claim to see spirits.

  
                At first, he finds it odd that Yi Xing flinches at every little thing, he used to pass it off as a nervous tick. But, one day, he caught Yi Xing talking and trying to hit something using one of the shop’s old books. Before Min Seok can run and hide from potentially insane and rabid friend/co-worker, Yi Xing blurted out his secret. Min Seok, practical as he was, was waiting for a gong and free-flow of confetti to come out of nowhere and announce that he’s been had. However, nothing of that sort happened. There’s not a sound of a bell or a spray of confetti, just Yi Xing continuously hitting the air with the book in his hand.

  
                “You see… Well you probably can’t see him. He won’t let go of this book. He claims it’s his but it’s obviously not. The last time I saw him he was hanging around the Lim Family Estate, I saw him there too last year when he was still alive and I’m sure this person works for the Lim's… There’s no way he’d have a book as expensive as this…”Yi Xing finishes off his tale with a smile. “I’m not looking down on you, Uncle… But you shouldn't claim things as your own if it’s not really yours…”

  
                “Zhang Yi Xing… I’m about to proclaim you absolutely insane…” Min Seok squints his eyes, tries (but fails) to make out this old man Yi Xing has been talking about (and still hitting with vigor) but to no avail. 

  
                “We can let him borrow the book instead, right Ge? That won’t be a problem?” Min Seok nods his head in consent. He doesn't know if Yi Xing was telling the truth or had just eaten something bad for breakfast. But that was just the first of many odd encounters, so saying seeing was believing is a moot point when you have Zhang Yi Xing as a friend.

  
                Shaking off the memory, Min Seok opens the door to the second-hand bookshop only to be met with a familiar yellow strip of paper with ancient markings.

  
                “What the?!” he swiftly removed the slip of paper from his forehead and glared at the perpetrator.

  
                “I’m just being cautious, ge… Today’s a Friday and let’s not forget about that white butterfly that keeps coming in during your shift. You must have attracted a spirit…”

  
                “Stop saying nonsense, Yi Xing…” he let out a tired sigh. This is going to be a long shift, he thinks. Looking around the shop, there were new boxes near the counter. They don’t get deliveries during Fridays because Zhang Yi Xing’s weird and never twice in a week. The bookshop must be getting popular or a lot of people just don’t have a need for books anymore considering the current technology. Inspecting the boxes, he came across a familiar emblem.

  
                “From the Lu Family again? They seem to have a lot of spare books…” Min Seok opened the box and inspected them, just like before the boxes were filled with ancient journals dating back from the first emperor. He wonders why they’re giving such precious artifacts away. A book with silk binding caught his eye. This looked to be hand bound, opening the book he sees a collection of handwritten poems, the author unknown, only there was a drawing of a deer on every page  for each poem instead of the usual signature. The book looks interesting so he set it aside to read for later. Maybe he could ask the shop owner to loan it to him for the time being.

  
                “I heard the young master’s really sick…”

  
                “Huh?” he was too pre-occupied with scanning through the book pile, he hadn’t noticed Yi Xing was talking to him.

  
                “The young master of the Lu Household, I heard he caught a fever…”

  
                “I haven’t heard anything of the sort. Everything about that family is a secret. Where do you actually get this information?”

  
                “Old servants like to gossip…”

  
                “Old servants? But none of the Lu Estate servants ever talk to anyone…”

  
                Yi Xing’s sheepish smile made him realize that the latter wasn't talking about the breathing kind of servants at that household.

  
                “His old nanny loves him dearly, but she’s already past her time, reluctantly, she left the young master’s side two years ago, but she still goes back to the household to check on him… And that’s how I found out…” Yi Xing tells these kinds of stories as if they were mundane.

  
                “So, the son is sick, is that why they’re dumping all their books here?  Are they expecting the worst?” Min Seok knows the feeling of loss, maybe this is their way of accepting their son’s fate.

  
                “I hope not, Auntie said that the young master loves to read, he’d be sad to know he no longer has his books…” Yi Xing gave a dramatic sigh. Sometimes his friend is too nice for his own good.

  
                “Don’t worry, I’ll ask the shop owner to just keep the books inside the boxes for the meantime… Just in case the family decided they want them back…” 

  
                “That’s a good idea, ge… The young master would be glad…”

  
                “What? Did you just—“

  
                “Forget it, ge… It’s nothing… You misunderstood. We better put these boxes out back so no one would be curious to look at them.”

  
                Yi Xing proceeded to put the boxes in the backroom together with the other boxes that the Lu Family has sent them Monday. The silk covered poem book was left on a stool. He had the urge to call Yi Xing and tell him about the book but decided to keep it for now. He’ll read through it tomorrow and return it after.

**~0~**

 

                Kim Min Seok is heading home late that same day (too many books to sort and a clumsy Yi Xing to keep away from the storage area), the sun has set and the street lamps illuminated the street towards his apartment. As he was passing through the well-off parts of the city, he spied something red on the ground. Curious as to what it is, he moved closer and discovered it was a hong bao. Who would leave something as important as a New Year’s money envelope lying on the ground? He suppressed the urge to peek inside the envelope. He is an honest man and he won’t succumb to temptation. He’s sure that this belongs to someone from one of these grand houses.

  
                He looked at the house in front of him, it wouldn't hurt to ask. He approached the grand mansion and knocked on the brass knocker. The house was enormous, it almost covers the expanse of the entire street.  Traditional Chinese in built unlike most of the western-styled houses that flocked it left and right.

  
                A middle-aged woman with lovely features opened the door slightly, she was dressed in traditional clothing as well, and for a brief second Min Seok felt like he was in ancient China, instead of the present time. He mentally shook the thoughts away, this is what you get when you read too much classics. The woman looked anxious and she keeps glancing back at the house.

  
                “I apologize, but someone dropped this in front of your house, I was wondering if it’s owned by anyone from your household?”

  
                The woman looked at the hong bao and then at him. Min Seok thinks he might’ve insulted the family. For sure, a household as rich as this, would have no need of a measly hong bao. Preparing himself for a well-deserved scolding, he faintly heard the woman’s voice and pale hands taking the hong bao.

  
                “Thank you, Auntie must’ve dropped it on her way to the seamstress…” Her voice was soft, like silk and faint as if she was afraid someone would hear her.

  
                “Ah, it was nothing. I’ll take my leave now…” Everything seemed surreal. Dream-like. Or maybe he’s just tired. Sleep will help. He shook the odd feeling and started walking towards home. A few distances away from the mansion, he can hear the faint sound of chatter. The Auntie must’ve been relieved to get her hong bao back. He felt proud of himself. Little did he know that his honesty would lead him to the strange.

 

 


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was mesmerized by the mysterious you  
> And stared at you  
> And had my soul stolen

****

                The wooden gate closed quietly. Liu Yang kept the _hong bao_ close to her chest. Their ancestors have chosen, or has her son been behind the selection as well? It is not the custom but fate has already chosen a bride (in this case a groom) for her son.

 

                Would this help quicken his recovery? Or would her son forever be lost? These questions plagued her. She needs this to be over immediately. She wants her son back and soon. Looking at the red envelope in her hand, peeking through the contents she was surprised to see it full. Taking out the bank notes, it’s the same amount that she had put in it when she left it on the street. Atleast this proves the integrity of the young man.

 

                She needs to relay the news to the elders. There would be questions and raised eyebrows of course, but who dare go against someone’s ancestors? Or a higher being that would want this union?

 

                Liu Yang wandered around the women’s private quarters but found no one. She decided to visit the East Wing instead to give the news to her son first and see if this helps in his son’s recovery.

 

                The East Wing is filled with moonlight streaming through the plum trees that his son adores. This particular part of the Estate is her son’s private quarters, no one except immediate family and a select number of servants are allowed here. Her son treasures his privacy though sometimes she’d see he longs for company. Unfortunately, she and her husband weren’t able to provide him with a sibling.

 

                She passed by the library where almost a quarter of the books are gone. As was her son’s wish for all of his favourite books to be sent to the second-hand bookshop near the seamstress they frequent. His son has always been fascinated by old books and the smell of the shop. He would always linger outside but was never brave enough to enter.

 

                She always knew that her son’s fondness for books stem from watching his father in his study, reading, always reading. Sometimes father and son would read to each other ancient journals of past emperors. The son wanted to be like the father, but what kind of father abandons his son at his weakest? The overseas trip that was assumed to be only for a few months became years and scarce correspondence, save for the money in the bank account and the books that’s sent to the neglected son.

 

                Shaking the bad thoughts away, she proceeded to her son’s bedchamber. A nurse was there checking on his vital signs but what surprised Liu Yang was the presence of her mother-in-law. She seldom visits this part of the estate saying that evil spirits that surround the sick tend to prey on the weak ones. Liu Yang doubts the weakness of her mother-in-law’s qi. She’s stronger than an ox and would most likely outlive everyone in the household. What Liu Yang doesn’t doubt though is her fondness towards her grandson.

 

                “How is he?” Liu Yang asks the nurse, though she knows it’s going to be the same answer from before, she still feels the need to ask.

 

                “It’s stable, Madame. A servant said she saw the young master move a finger, this might be a far better improvement from what we expected, if it is true then he might wake up soon…” The nurse did a few more checks before taking leave.

 

                “I see you have it with you…” her mother-in-law said without sparing her a glance.

 

                “Yes…” Liu Yang looked at her son’s pale face. Wishing for any signs of movement, when she saw none, she heaved a long sigh and clasped her son’s hand on hers. “We found you a mate, Lu Han…”

 

**~o~**

                The next day, Kim Min Seok dropped by the second-hand bookshop before he went to university. Primarily because he wants to check if the new shipment has arrived and secondly to tell Yi Xing what happened to him yesterday evening. He didn’t intend to tell anyone, but the ominous feeling still lingers and at the back of his mind he knew there was something off about yesterday evening’s events.

 

                He got to the bookshop a little after nine, which means he still have a lot of time to spare before his 3PM lecture. He saw the owner of the shop, Kim Joon Myeon, a fellow Korean, who like him migrated to China. But unlike him, Joon Myeon’s family settled in Beijing when he was only 2 years of age.

 

                “Good Morning, Joon Myeon!”

               

Joon Myeon stopped stacking medium-sized boxes on a trolley and greeted Min Seok with a winsome smile. “Hey, you’re not supposed to be working today…” Joon Myeon teased.

 

“But I’m the only one who knows where the order slip is for the shipment that’s coming today.

 

“Oh, I’m sure Yi Xing would be able to find it… He’s good at finding things…”

 

                “Well, yeah but still…” He paused and looked around and there weren’t any signs of Yi Xing in the bookshop. “Where is Yi Xing? He has work today, right?”

 

                “He’s in the backroom, he said there are still a few more books that need to be sorted…”

 

                Min Seok bid Joon Myeon goodbye before going into the storage. He heard Yi Xing arguing with someone. If it was the old man again, Min Seok would gladly loan every book they have just so it’ll stop pestering Yi Xing and Min Seok could stop worrying about his friend’s sanity.

 

                “Is it the old man again?” He inquired, alerting Yi Xing of his presence.

 

                Yi Xing looked startled, this is the first time since they have known each other that he felt unwelcome.

               

                “Is there something wrong?” is the old man still pestering you?” Min Seok looked around curiously though he knows he won’t see anything.

 

                “No, he did borrow another book though… He seems to be enamored with earthly novels…” Yi Xing’s face is still stiff and he seems distracted.

 

                “You don’t appear to be yourself today…” Min Seok asked a second time.

 

                “It’s nothing… There’s just a lot of them today…” He sighed, looking tired.

 

                “Oh…” Min Seok pondered if he should tell his friend his tale or just save it for tomorrow.

 

                “Wait, you’re not supposed to be here today… If it’s regarding the shipment, I already know where you kept the receipt…” Yi Xing sits down, but not before kicking the space beside it, as if trying to kick someone in the process of sitting down. This is not new to Min Seok. Yi Xing’s probably getting rid of someone occupying that chair.

 

                “Well that and I wanted to tell you something…”

 

                “You could’ve waited until tomorrow to tell me that…” This time irritation was evident on his tone.

 

                “Fine, I’ll leave then…”

 

                “You’re here already… I’m sorry. It’s just that this particular one is kind of burdensome…”

 

                “You usually just ignore them…”

 

                “Well, this one doesn’t like being ignored. And if he keeps behaving the way he is now and not stop saying I’m a liar… He could forget about asking for my help…”

 

                Min Seok raised an eyebrow at that. Yi Xing normally doesn’t have a temper. Whoever it is that’s bugging him looks as if it had stopped for Yi Xing has a triumphant look on his face.

 

                “Anyway, ge… What is it that you want to tell me?”

 

                Min Seok began to enumerate yesterday’s events feeling increasingly stupid as he continuous on with his story. Thinking about it now it sort of feels like he was bragging, though it really wasn’t his intention. By the end of the story, Yi Xing has remained still. Face void of emotion. He wasn’t expecting a big reaction, a pat on the back maybe for being a good person, but what came out of Yi Xing’s mouth wasn’t something he had thought of either.

               

                “Ge… Min Seok-ge… you just accepted a proposal to marry the dead…”

 

 


	4. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me to a place  
> that will have you  
> And I'll walk with you  
> Forever

          Zhang Yi Xing is used to seeing spirits. He discovered this (special ability? curse?) the day his grandfather died. Everybody was in a state hysteria, the head of the family has finally (after a painful ordeal) succumbed to cancer. It was a grueling six months, the elders were on the edge torn between waiting for the inevitable and watching the great Lu Wei’s body slowly deteriorate.

 

          His grandmother spends as much time as she can with her beloved. Never leaving his side and caring for him instead of leaving everything to the nurses. Yi Xing, being the curious child that he is, often sneaks into his grandfather’s bedchambers just to get a glimpse of him. One day, when he’s on his way to make his daily visit, he chances upon his grandfather standing near the koi pond on the south wing of the estate. The south wing only consist of small offices where most of the men in the household use to check the state of their family business. It’s not strange seeing his grandfather taking refuge on the small garden but Yi Xing thought his grandfather was too sick to even move.

 

          Yi Xing called his attention a few times but it looks like he was in deep thought, so Yi Xing dismissed this as one of those days when his grandfather, like most of the grown men in the household, is too engrossed with whatever it is that they’re thinking that he doesn't hear anything. He related this to his cousin as they were sitting in the East Wing’s veranda eating steamed buns.

 

          “I saw grandfather earlier…” Yi Xing starts his narration, mouth full of the steamed buns he and his cousin is fond of. “I tried to get his attention several times but it looks like he’s thinking very deeply…”

 

          “Grandfather? When did you see him?”

 

          “Earlier… While I was trying to hide from you…”

 

          “But that’s impossible… I went to his bedroom, both grandmother and grandfather was there sleeping… And besides, grandfather’s asleep most of the time… I don’t think he ever leave his room…”

 

          “But I did…”

 

          A few days after that incident, Yi Xing saw his grandfather again, this time on the East Wing’s Plum orchard. The trees aren't full grown yet and there aren't as many as they are at present. Seeing his grandfather in the garden wasn't weird for he has seen him everyday standing there staring at the moon ever since the day that the doctor has announced that he was in a coma. What was odd is that he’s seen his Uncle talking with his grandfather, and that specific Uncle died three years ago due to a rare disease. That same day, the house was in mourning.

 

       Zhang Yi Xing doesn’t think this was a burden. Most of the time he just ignores whoever it is that he sees and they do the same thing. They only bother him if they have a favor to ask, which is trivial most of the time. Humans are fickle, they get attach to material things so easily. But this time is different, this particular ghost is not just persistent, it’s also someone he knows and claims to not be dead.

 

        “Why are you here?” Yi Xing inquires the being that’s currently perched on his stool.

 

                  “I don’t know either… But believe me Xing Xing, I’m not dead yet…”

 

                “Not dead yet?! Then how do you explain this?” Yi Xing waves at the almost translucent body standing in front of him.

 

                “I’m not as dead as they are and you know it…” The ghost/spirit/being/entity whatever you might call it, stomps its feet.

 

                “Then go back to your body before you become one of them…”

 

                “I can’t… I mean, I tried…” There was a melancholic tone to the being’s voice. Somewhat resigned and Yi Xing can’t help but feel a pang of sympathy.

 

                “So what I heard from the old servants were true then…”

                 
                “Ya! Zhang Yi Xing, do you want me dead?!”

 

                “Of course not… I’m not the type who would wish that… But you’re…”

 

                “I’ll try re-uniting with my body again later… For now let me meet him…”

 

                “Who?” Yi Xing dreads this particular request. He doesn’t need another incident like this, his co-worker already thinks he’s a bit insane.

 

                “My betrothed, who else…” a proud smile lights up the boy’s face. As enthusiastic as ever to see the object of his obsession.

 

                “He can’t see you, Lu Han… And besides he doesn’t have work today…”

 

                His cousin Lu Han (yes he’s being haunted by his own cousin), even in semi-visible form could throw a tantrum like when they were nine. Lu Han is actually older than him but when they were children he sometimes felt that he was older or they were the same age. Not that his cousin’s a brat, but Lu Han could go overboard on being playful at times.

 

                He tried ignoring his cousin throughout the day. This is actually the first time he had directly spoken to him. Unfortunately, after said cousin saw him speaking to one of the ghost who frequents the store (Yi Xing thinks this ghost might be a bit smitten with his boss because of the way it’s eyes goes as big as saucers everytime Kim Joon Myeon, unknowingly, comes near it). Lu Han decided to make himself known with a not so thrilling statement of:

 

                “I was the white butterfly…” Yi Xing shocked face made Lu Han’s eyes roll. “Zhang Yi Xing, I don’t need to explain these things to you, you can see… You’re supposed to know it was me…”

 

                “What?! You know, you dead people really should have name tags on you, human or butterfly form… I can’t differentiate everyone by their spots and you all keep insisting I’m forgetful… Try meeting tons of your kind in the street, see if you’d be able to remember…”

 

                “Your point, Yi Xing… Oh and again just a reminder, I’M NOT LIKE THEM, I’M NOT YET DEAD…”

 

                “My point is, how would I know it was you, when I know so little about your condition…”

 

                Lu Han has a way of making a person guilty like you’ve deprived a five year old sweets. He should’ve been well aware of it but not seeing his cousin for a long time makes him forget all this details. “You never came to visit after… the accident…”

 

                Yi Xing would be lying if he says he doesn’t miss the ancestral house, it’s not the actual house per se but everyone who lives there. He’s been in constant correspondence with his grandfather and their old nanny, that’s how he still get news of the household. As much as he wants to make a visit, guilt always takes over and he decides it’s not yet time.

 

                “Grandmother misses you, you know. Even if she doesn’t say it out loud…”

 

                Complete silence enveloped the both of them. Talking about the past weighs heavily on their shoulders, regardless if they were never really directly a part of it. Yi Xing decides he wants to bring his cousin back. The past can be forgotten for now. There are more important things to think about.

 

                “I’ll help you… I don’t know how… But we’ll figure it out…” His cousin’s face automatically lights up at his statement. “But under one condition…”

 

                Lu Han looks confused. He can’t think of anything that he could do in his recent state to be of consequence.

 

                “Stop asking me to introduce you to Min Seok-ge… I’m not going to scare the living daylights out of him…”

 

                “No… Yi Xing that’s not fair…” his cousin made a show of his disatisfaction by kicking the boxes he could reach while sitting down.

 

                “There would be a formal meeting, can you wait until then? We’ll get you back to your body before they perform the ceremony. Min Seok-ge is creeped out as it is, the prospect of marrying someone dead is already bothering him…”

 

                “Why are you so concerned about him, Yi Xing?”

 

                Yi Xing scoffs, expect his cousin to jump into stupid conclusions. “Min Seok-ge isn’t local, Lu Han… I think you’re probably aware of it… He has no idea of these things. And don’t lie to me, everyone in our family is scary…”

 

                “Fine… Where do we start?”

 

 

                Yi Xing looks around the backroom of the second-hand store. There must be something here somewhere that would help them. Maybe give them a start. The bad thing is, he doesn’t know where to look.

 

                “I’ll help!”

 

                A voice from nowhere startled them both. Yi Xing looks up and sees the resident perpetually startled ghost of the second-hand bookstore. This one has been around for a while. Eversince the Kim’s bought the building. According to Joon Myeon the feng shui masters doesn’t find this particular ghost a cause of panic, so the family lets him be. And if he wasn’t mistaken, said ghost is harbouring a bit of a crush towards the young owner.

 

                “First thing that you need to do is make sure you don’t crossover. Hearing that you’ve been set up for a spirit marriage, it wouldn’t take long for them to look for you…”

 

                “Them?” Lu Han looks at his cousin, waiting for some reassurance that they can trust whatever this ghost is saying. Yi Xing shrugs, he doesn’t have an answer for that question.

 

                The ghost, who introduces himself as Kyung Soo, glides towards the back part of the storage room where really old tomes no one is interested in (except Min Seok-ge) sits untouched. Still clean because Min Seok doesn’t let them get dusty.

 

                “Haven’t you heard about them? Do you not read about your own culture?” He points at a small book, yellowing and chafing at the sides. Yi Xing got up and took the book from the shelf. “This will help you… But you must beware of Ox-Head and Horse-Face… They might be after you… Well, it would be easier since they’re going to take you to that ermmm, person of sorts. But that also list you as one of the dead so… I suggest you go there by yourself. I could come with you, Kai’s very amiable with me, he’s the god of the dead. Do you have hell money?”

 

                Lu Han looks pissed as he reiterates yet again that he’s pretty much still alive. “My parents doesn’t have the need to burn me hell money…” he answered with gritted teeth.

 

                “Well, you would need it…” Kyung Soo shrugs. “Everything down there is moved by money…”

 

                “I’ll ask grandfather… He’s pretty… Affluent in the afterlife as well… Don’t worry about it Lu Han, I can even ask for a horse for you both…”

 

                Kyung Soo squeals with glee, the road towards Di Yu is trechearous. Horses make their journey faster. “Oh, I’m helping you because I have a favour to ask… Can you…” The ghost fiddles with his hand. Quite contrary from the strong personality he was brandishing earlier.

 

                “Joon Myeon never forgets to put offerings for you… He won’t forget your death day, I assure you that…” Yi Xing responds. He’s sure his boss would have a ceremony for his favourite ghost.

 

                Kyung Soo smiled widely, looking at Lu Han, he tilts his head in inquiry. “So are you ready to get your life back?”

 

 


	5. Half Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the you I dreamed of  
> You are my life  
> My beautiful butterfly

 

 

                The white butterfly clings to the shop door’s wind chimes, again. Min Seok doesn’t have the heart to chase it away. It’s the third time this week that it appeared inside the book shop, seemingly materializing out of nowhere.

 

                It’s bigger than the normal garden butterflies that he has seen floating around in the park a few steps away from where he lives. It’s actually bigger than any butterfly that he has seen in his entire existence, all 23 years of it. It’s breathtakingly beautiful at closer inspection. With pretty white spotted wings, one would mistake it for a plum blossom at first glance.

 

                Yi Xing says it must be a spirit. Min Seok thinks it’s a rare kind of fauna. But no matter how hard he tried looking for this certain species, he’s not able to come across it on any of the science books his checked, he even went as far as taking a picture of the butterfly and posting it on a forum just to see if anyone could tell him what it really was and he could prove Yi Xing wrong.

 

                The wind chimes tinkle again. Odd that no one has entered the shop but the chimes are swaying together with the white butterfly perched on one of the chimes. But instead of the normal tinkling sound he thinks it’s calling a name. It swayed a second, then a third time before coming to an abrupt halt. Min Seok thinks the name was common, something he had heard of before. He smiled when the chimes moved again, he finally figured it out. The name _is_ familiar. It was familiar because it was his.

 

                He was startled by a not so soft tap on his shoulder. Huang Zi Tao, a freshman who’s taking the same Introduction to Philosophy class as he was, stares at him, curious.

 

                “Ge, you were giggling. At first I thought it was nothing, that you might be having a really good day, but giggling got louder and some people from the seats in front of us are starting to look at you suspiciously. So I needed to ermmm… kind of wake you up.

 

                “Was I? I’m sorry if it freaked you out…”

 

                “Nah, it’s okay… I didn’t like what the lecturer was saying anyway. You were a good source of entertainment…”

 

                Min Seok thinks this kid must’ve thought him insane. He sighed. What a time to start day dreaming.

 

                “What were you day dreaming about, Ge? You look really, really happy…” he paused for a second. “Oh, if you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine too… I mean, I don’t intend to pry… But I’m just really curious, that’s all…”

 

                It’s… I can’t remember…”

 

                Huang Zi Tao looks at him in disbelief before focusing his attention back to the lecturer. It’s a lie that he can’t remember, but this is something that he’s not willing to share with just anyone.

 

                Eversince that day when he told Yi Xing about picking up the hong bao, he’s been having weird dreams of butterflies and massive plum gardens. Yi Xing advised him not to wander in dreams and to refrain from talking to anyone in his dreams, not like he’s seen any living soul during those dreams. It’s just like being lost in a particular place but not quite. Yi Xing also advised him not to talk to anyone about the hong bao incident, in dreams or in real life. Not that he’s willing to tell his tale to anyone after seeing Yi Xing’s reaction. Half of China’s population would probably have the same opinion on the incident.

 

                If they (whoever they are) really wanted him to marry a dead person, he could always decline, right? He didn’t have any idea what it was in the first place. And isn’t this types of practices, illegal?

 

                Yi Xing explains that it might not be common but a few traditional families still do this to appease the spirit of a dead relative. A dead unmarried woman might request for her relatives to marry her to escape the shame of being a spinster. It’s more frequent for male heirs who die young and unmarried to go through ghost marriages to continue their family’s lineage.

 

                “But Ge’s not a local, so they might not be too happy to push through with it… No offense or anything…” Yi Xing tried to sound convincing, but Min Seok doesn’t think even he believes his own words. He’s been more fidgety lately and there’s a permanent frown on his face every time he looks at Min Seok.  It might have something to do with him picking up that hong bao or it could also be that stubborn ghost that’s been asking for his help. Min Seok doesn’t want to burden Yi Xing with his problem, he got himself (albeit unaware) into this, maybe he can find a way to get out of it.

 

**~0~**

 

                It was a lazy afternoon at the book shop. Min Seok went here directly after his lecture, one, to look for Yi Xing and two, to sub for one of the shop’s employees who needed to look after a younger sibling.

 

                There were only a few customers who went to check for new stocks and the occasional giggling middle schoolers who hang around the shop to ogle at Yi Xing, unfortunately for them the latter was nowhere to be found. The white butterfly that usually lingers inside the shop was gone. Min Seok thinks it must’ve decided to venture outside feeling bored at the lack of amusement. This made Min Seok a bit lonely, his only companion has abandoned him.

 

                He must’ve fallen asleep when he felt himself being gently shaken. He blinked a couple of times to get rid of the haze caused by sleep.

 

                There was someone standing in front of him.  A new customer perhaps, this is the first time he’s seeing the young man. Looking at the person’s clothes he must be a part of a well-off family. There’s a friendly smile plastered on the young man’s face. Eyes twinkling like stars and a glowing countenance. Brushing it off as an effect of sleep, Min Seok fixes the customer his most accommodating smile.

 

                “Finally…” the young man says airily.

 

                “I’m sorry, were you waiting long?” Rubbing his neck, embarrassed at being caught sleeping on the job.

 

                The young man shakes his head vigorously, clumps of light brown hair brushes doe-eyes framed by long lashes. Min Seok can’t help but notice that this person is pretty, if one can call a male that. Small face, with a button nose and a small mouth, the scar on his lower lip just added charm to his almost perfection. The young man’s features are familiar, like he has seen it on another person before but he brushes it off. He works at a bookshop people come and go. There could be a possibility that some of them might have similar features. Finding himself shamelessly staring, Min Seok wants to become a puddle on the floor.

 

                “Were you looking for something in particular? If you can’t find it, I can check it for you…”

 

                It was the young man who’s openly staring now. Min Seok can’t help but be self-conscious. He remembered that he drools (a lot) in his sleep. He ran his hand across his face just to make sure he didn’t look too disheveled.

 

                A laugh like a tinkling of a thousand chimes caught Min Seok’s attention and he went back to look at  the shop’s only customer. The young man is still standing there looking amused. Kim Min Seok cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. He’s feeling a little awkward in front of this person.

 

                “Did you already choose a book to purchase? Did you want to pay for it now?”

 

                “Ummm… I was looking for a particular book… of poems. I heard this shop was the only one who has it…”

 

                “A book of poems?” Min Seok left his post in the counter and walked towards a tall shelf housing all the poem books that they have. The young man followed him, keeping a polite distance, but still weirdly staring.

 

                “Do you have the name of the author? Or is it a collection of poems? Was there a certain subject that you were looking for?”

 

                The young man shook his head. “This one is a special book. Covered in silk, hand-bound… It’s—“

 

                “Hey, I told you to not bother him…” Someone suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

 

                “Yi Xing?” Min Seok is confused. When did Yi Xing arrive?

 

                “But I just wanted…”

 

                “I said you can’t… Not like this…” Yi Xing’s voice is stern, laced with anger.

 

                The young man looked disappointed. There’s a melancholic air to him. Why would Yi Xing scold a customer? Does he know his young man?

 

                “Min Seok-ge…”

 

                 Min Seok turns his gaze towards Yi Xing. The latter is becoming a hazy blur and he feels his body start to get heavy.

 

                “Min Seok-ge, wake up… Min Seok-ge…”

 

                Like being jolted up from an endless sleep, Min Seok finds himself in the storage room, slumped on a stool, holding the poem book that the young man in his dream was looking for.


	6. Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing you wave your hand, asking me to come to your side  
> That pitiful gaze, the story that is too confusing

               A letter of invitation comes a week later at the Kim Household. An invitation for tea on a Wednesday, the best day of the week, came from the Lu Residence. The request was written on a rare kind of silk paper embossed with the Lu Family Crest. Min Seok’s aunt thinks this is a special invitation. Not just anyone is given a chance to dine (or in this case have tea) with such a prominent family. But she hasn’t stepped in to the Lu Estate since she was a teenager.

 

                What the Lu Family needs from them, she doesn’t have an idea. They were old family acquaintances, but the ties were long severed. They have no reason to be friendly towards each other all of a sudden.

 

                The front door opens revealing her nephew. She looks at him puzzled. “Weren’t you supposed to be at your part-time job today?” she inquired as she meets him at the receiving area.

 

                “I just left a book that I was supposed to return today… I’ll leave as soon as I get it…”

 

                She sighs, it’s so easy for the both of them to get into a misunderstanding. Her nephew is a good child, but sometimes she thinks he’s so much like his mother. Niceness is a noble trait, being a push over is a weakness. “Something came in for you today…” she hands him the silk envelope. Her nephew seems to be surprised by the invitation. “Have you been making an acquaintance with the Lu’s?”

 

                “Not really… Might just be something that has to do with the bookshop. They’ve been donating books lately. So I guess they’ll have invites for the staff…”

 

                “You’ll tell me if something big happens, right? You won’t be making decisions alone? Promise me that… I know you’re already an adult, but… Inform me, okay? Don’t keep it to yourself…”

 

                Min Seok looks confused but she thinks it’s not yet time to tell him their family history. There was a bridge that was burned long ago, she doesn’t think it would be fixed. Not even with this invite.

 

                “Nevermind what I said. Hurry now… You don’t want to be late… You have a ‘Staff of the Month’ reputation you want to keep…”

 

                Her nephew nods and exists towards  his room. She looks around the house, there’s an ancient heirloom she needs to make sure is well kept.

 

**~o~**

 

                Min Seok rushes towards the second-hand bookshop to look for Yi Xing. He hopes the latter hasn’t gone home yet. He needs someone to share this with. And only Yi Xing is qualified as a listening ear.

 

                “Oh, Min Seok-ge, you’re in a rush… Your shift doesn’t start until 30 minutes.” His co-worker Chan Yeol greets him from the counter.

 

                “I’m just… Did Yi Xing leave already?” Min Seok looks around the shop. “Is he in the storage room?”

 

                “Bingo!”

 

                “I’ll see you later, Channie…” he pats the tall guy on the shoulder before proceeding towards the backroom.

 

                “Ge, Xing’s cleaning right now. You might want to put a face mask. The dust is no joke…” Min Seok hears Chan Yeol yell. Why would Yi Xing clean the backroom? That’s Min Seok’s job.

 

                He opens the door to the backroom to be welcomed by the overwhelming smell of incence. He looks around and there’s no sign of Yi Xing or anyone. “Yi Xing?” he calls out. There was a faint cough and a huge fan being waved around. “Ya, Zhang Yi Xing! What are you doing?” The amount of smoke irritates his eyes and the smell is restricting his breathing. “Are you doing a ritual of some sort?” he asked in between coughs.

 

                “Ge… I’m here. Don’t come in… I’ll meet you outside…” Yi Xing disappears inside the backroom. How he’s able to stand all that smoke is a puzzle to Min Seok. He immediately closed the door and sat at one of the couches that was placed there for the staff when they want to take a break.

               

                The smell is still making him dizzy, so he leaned in to the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Breathing in and out to supply more oxygen to his lungs. He feels drowsy all of a sudden and his eyes are figting to be kept closed, he eventually succumbed to the lul of sleep.

 

                It’s an unfamiliar place, both erie and enchanting. The canopy of plum trees swaying in the breeze. But the odd thing is that Min Seok doesn’t feel the air around him. It seems like everything is at a stand still except for the continous swaying of the branches. He looks around to see if he’d be able to find anyone. How he came to be here is a puzzle. Maybe this is a dream. Though he feels too conscious to be dreaming.

 

                He hears scrunching of leaves and when he turns around to look, he sees the familiar young man from his previous dream. The reason he keeps seeing this young man eventhough he doesn’t recall ever seeing him in real life alludes him. This person must have a purpose.

 

                “You’ve received it!” the young man is pointing at the letter in his hand. Is this person someone from the Lu Household? How come he knows about the invitation? “Promise me you’ll go… You have to. I will be there, well not really. But it’s important that you attend the outing. We have the most exquisite tea collection, you won’t be disappointed. I’d be on a journey though, I don’t know when I’d be able to comeback. But I’ll comeback. And you have to come visit me. Bring the book of poems with you… I want you to read it to me. Promise you’ll read it to me…” the person finished in a huff, smile plastered on his face.

 

                All Min Seok could do is nod. He doesn’t understand any of this. Who this person is and why it is important for him to accept the invitation. The dizziness is claiming him again and the last thing that he sees is the young man’s smiling face.

 

                “Ge… I’ve been trying to wake you up… If you were that tired you could’ve told me. I can take over your shift for you...” Yi Xing is looking at him with worry. Min Seok doesn’t understand what’s happening to him. But he’s sure that the weird things started when he picked that hong bao. Speaking of hong baos.

 

                “I’m fine, Yi Xing…” His co-worker doesn’t seem too convinced about it but let it slip. “By the way, I’ve received an invitation from the Lu’s…” he sits up properly and tried to shake off the haziness from his brain.

 

                “An invitation for?”

 

                “For tea… That’s safe, right?” he hands the invitation to Yi Xing and the latter opens the envelope for him.

 

                “Well, it seems like they’re interested…” Seeing the puzzled look on Min Seok’s face, Yi Xing went on to explain. “They want to make your acquaintance. They’re taking you into consideration, ge…”

 

                “For… for the arrange marriage?”

 

                “I don’t see any other purpose of the invite, ge… Are you going?”

 

                “Should I?” Min Seok remembers the young man from his dream. He wants to keep the promise but first he needs to know what Yi Xing thinks about this. He’s the expert.

 

                “Do you want to? No one’s forcing you…”

 

                “I think I should, to atleast see what this is all about…” And maybe to bargain a little. To tell the truth he’s curious to see the young man again. He’s sure he’d bump into him at the Lu Estate. The young man did say that he would be there.

 

                “Just be… Just be observant…” Yi Xing stands up and brushes his jeans from non-existent dirt and helped Min Seok to stand up as well. He’s still a bit dazed, but he’s going to be okay he thinks. Yi Xing looks at him and smiled. “Well, ge… I’m off, I’ll see you Tuesday…”

 

                “Yeah…” Min Seok was about to turn towards the store’s front when Yi Xing stopped him and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He’s startled by the gesture.

 

                “When did you start wearing a necklace?” Yi Xing points at the gold chain peeking out of the collar of his button down shirt.

 

                “Oh this? I’ve been wearing it since my parents--“ Min Seok paused to think. He doesn’t want the conversation to venture into that territory. He doesn’t think he’s ready to share. “ I’ve been wearing it for a long time now…” he takes out the necklace to show a ring. “It’s a ring actually, but I feel uneasy wearing it on my finger so I decided I could just put it on a chain…”

 

                “Aren’t those the type that  comes with a pair?” Yi Xing inspects the ring. Min Seok doesn’t have an idea about the ring’s history. It was just handed over to him. An heirloom of sorts.  

 

                “I don’t have the pair, Xing and I don’t know if it really is a part of a pair. You must be tired, or you’ve inhaled too much incense. It’s muddling your usually muddled brain more.” He kids. “Go home and rest… I’ll see ya…”

 

                “Be careful, ge… I’ll see you…” Yi Xing exits through the backdoor like he always does. This day is getting to be really weird for his liking.


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The you who seems lost again  
> The dark night is still cold and lonely, I lose you to the air

                Lu Han is back to sulking. Their plan keeps getting postponed because he’s only able to meet with Kyung Soo during Fridays and everyone knows that it’s an ominous day, he grew up to fear those things. The invite has already been sent, it’s with Min Seok. He doesn’t have time to be idle.

 

                “I need to go as soon as possible…” Lu Han whines. His cousin doesn’t seem to get the urgency.

 

                “I know…” Yi Xing answers but doesn’t look up and continues scanning through the old book that’s in front of him.

 

                “Yi Xing… I don’t think you realize how important it is that I leave now…”

 

                “Oh I know how urgent this is. Min Seok-ge already has the invitation and if you don’t come back, they’d probably do the ceremony thinking It would help in your recovery not realizing  that it’s just going to make it worst for you…”

 

                “So why am I not in transit yet?”

 

                Because it’s a Friday… and journeying during Fridays is never fruitful. Besides grandpa said to put it off for now. Sunday would be the best choice. I can make the necessary preparations for you.”

 

                Lu Han watches his cousin sift through whatever book it is in his hand. He used to think his cousin is different from normal kids. There weren’t many in their family since they seem to disappear one by one. Yi Xing and him used to play hide and seek around the estate regardless if they would scolded. They’d secretly sneak into the elders having tea. But they all make the most boring conversations so he and his cousin would go back to perusing the library’s huge collection of books instead.

 

                Yi Xing used to tell him he sees dead relatives walking around the grounds as if they belong to the living. Lu Han ingnores it most of the time, he doesn’t believe in ghost. Ironic that now he’s in the verge of becoming one. “Howcome I never get to see grandpa?”

 

                His cousin looks up from his book, a perplex look on his face. “Do you want to see him?”

 

                Lu Han doesn’t know how to respond. He misses his grandfather a lot, but the latter was never amiable to him when he was still living. “I don’t know… Does he want to see me?”

 

                “He does… But not like that. The lesser you are acquainted to the afterlife the easier for you to come back to the world of the living. Don’t make anymore acquaintances Lu Han…” Yi Xing goes back to his book but not before saying “And besides, you’d only see them if they wanted to be seen, as of the moment you’re a fresh target for the guardians. They’re avoiding you…”

 

                “Being half dead …” Lu Han mutters, his cousin laughs.

 

                “Being half dead is better than actually being dead… We’ll schedule your departure this Sunday. Grandpa already asked several servants to prepare everything that you might need for this journey…”

 

**~o~**

 

                Sunday came and Lu Han can’t help but feel nervous about this journey. He stills himself, he needs— no, he has to do this if he wants to return. He remembers his fiance and decided that he wants to talk to Min Seok first before going in this journey.

 

                Touching the gold chain on his neck, he closed his eyes and waits for Min Seok to respond. He doesn’t know how he’s able to communicate with Min Seok though he’s sure that this necklace is the reason. If it was magic or something else, he doesn’t want to question, this is the only link he has to his bethroted.

 

                He opens his eyes and the familiar sight of his plum garden appears before him  and like their previous meetings, Min Seok is there looking at the gardens. How he wishes this was reality. But it doesn’t matter, he’ll have Min Seok admiring the plum trees together with him after this ordeal is over.

 

                Min Seok finally realize that Lu Han is there, turning around to face the latter.

 

                “Hello again…” In these meetings, Min Seok is ubnable to speak. Except for that one at the secondhand bookstore. Meetings at the plum gardens are absolutely one-sided converations for Lu Han. “I just… I’m about to go on a journey… I’m on a mission to return to you, so cheer me on?”

 

                Before he can get another word out, he was pulled back to reality. “It’s time to go, Lu Han…” Yi Xing’s hand is on his shoulder. He was shoved towards a white horse and given a pouch, he knew is filled with food and things he need for the journey. “Grandfather gave you a dagger just in case…” His cousin leans in to whisper this information to him.  “The hell money is in a separate pouch. You don’t need to share food with Kyung Soo, he has his own. And if anything  strange happens, open the book…”

 

                “Huh?”

 

                “Just do it, don’t forget… Don’t talk to anyone other than Kyung Soo and be very careful. Most of all, no matter what happens, no matter what or who you see there, come back… I promise to take care of Min Seok-ge for you…”

 

                “Yi Xing… Of course I’ll come back, what are you talking about?”

 

                “Let’s get going... My death anniversary is close. I need to get back before that…” Kyung Soo interjects. He’s already settled on his horse, pouch hanging on his waste.

 

                Lu Han mounts his horse and readies himself for the journey. “Have a safe trip…” Yi Xing waves them off. Kyung Soo takes the lead and Lu Han follows. He prays he’d be able to fulfill his promise to Min Seok. He shakes his head, there’s no room for doubts. He will return as promised.

 

**~o~**

 

                They’ve decided to slow down for a while, trying to look for somewhere to camp at. Di Yu is not like what Lu Han expected, it was an endless desert. If you’re not familiar with the place, you’d definitely end up lost. It’s evident that Kyung Soo has travelled here a couple of times. He doesn’t seem to have trouble following an invisible trail.

 

                “Let’s stop for now… The horses look exhausted and I’m starving…” Kyung Soo stopped in the middle of the desert, jumping off his horse and tying the reign on an invisible  post.

 

                Lu Han looks around him, only seeing an endless sea of nothingness. He can’t help but ask, “Where is here?”

 

                “Oh, I forgot… You’re new. It’s… How do I describe it… Just imagine a grove of very tall trees and unknown fauna. Wait, have you tried visiting dreams? The scene looks different but the feel is the same…” Kyung Soo sits down and starts taking out food from his pouch. Whoever is making an offering for Kyung Soo is definitely  generous. Those rice cakes looks really expensive.

 

                Lu Han tries to imagine how the grove of trees would look like. He does have an idea how it felt like to be in someone elses dreams. But if it was the same as that, he doesn’t want to be here longer than necessary. There’s no other word for it, this place is dead. Heaving out a sigh, he mimics Kyung Soo’s actions and tied his horse on an imaginary tree. He sat down and untied his pouch. Rummaging through the bag’s contents, he found a loaf of bread. He doesn’t have an appetite so he decided to just feed it to the horse. “Your family must have loved you for you not to want to leave them…”

 

                “I don’t have a family…”

 

                Lu Han is confused, Kyung Soo gets offerings all the time. He read that the dead who doesn’t have a family who makes offerings for them starves too. But Kyung Soo looks healthy enough, he even gets nice clothes.

 

                “I used to have a family. I lived with my grandparents at the secondhand bookstore eons ago. It was previously a cafeteria. I moved with them when my parents died of a plague. I was worried that my grandparents wouldn’t want me. They were barely able to sustain themselves, I was another mouth to feed. But they welcomed me wholeheartedly. I was a good cook then, so I figured I’d help. Business wasn’t that great but we manage. Like most boys from poor families, we can’t affored a tutor so I tried as much as I can to teach myself to read to be able to improve my cooking.

 

                One weekend, my grandparents went away to get supplies. I was left alone, so I took that oppurtunity to practice the dishes I’ve newly discovered. The kitchen suddenly caught fire while I was in the backroom. I wasn’t able to escape…”

 

                “Why did you decide yo stay there instead of crossing-over?”

 

                “I wanted to, but it’s not as easy as you think… My grandparents never returned. I heard they were ambushed by bandits on their way to the mountains. I wasn’t properly buried, no one even knows I’m dead. So I was stuck there not until this family from Korea bought the property. I was glad, I’m Korean too you see. I’m not aware of the specific details but they held a ceremony for me. I had offerings, that was the first time I was able to eat properly and lived well as a ghost. The son even built me a house in the afterlife and gave me things to entertain myself with… I was very grateful…”

 

                “So that’s how you fell in love with the young owner of the bookstore?”

 

                Kyung Soo’s already huge eyes got even bigger. “How did—“

 

                “You’re pretty transparent, do you know that?” Kyung Soo raised an eyebrow. “Not literally transparent, I know you’re supposed to be transparent…” Lu Han chuckles before continuing. “It’s apparent that you like him, your eyes gives you away. They grow twice in size when you see Joon Myeon. You freeze on your tracks when he comes close to you. Don’t worry, it’s not something to be ashamed of. I’m the same…”

 

                Kyung Soo tilts his head to the side, listening intently. Urging Lu Han to continue with his story.

 

                “I first came to know about the second-hand bookstore when I was sixteen. I loved the store at  first sight but I never get the chance to visit it because I’m only allowed two routes.  One to school and the other towards home.

 

                One time my grandmother took me to the seamstress with her. I was ecstatic because it was right across  the street from the second-hand bookstore. As I was looking through the glass door, my eyes caught sight of a pair of very large, round eyes. When I was able to get to look at the face in it’s entireity, I knew I’d love the store more. I was too awstruck, standing there by the door unable to move. I was gaping like a fish at the front door of the shop for quite a while but I didn’t notice, not until my grandmother called for my attention…

 

                Since then I made sure to accompany my grandmother to her seamstress but I never got the courage to enter the shop…”

 

                “Well, you are pretty pathetic…” Kyung Soo pointed out.  “You probably had all the chance in the world but you didn’t take it… and let me guess the person you’re talking about, the object of your obsession, is Kim Min Seok-ssi?”

 

                “Obsession? I’m bound to marry him…”

 

                “Not really a good incentive considering you’re dead…” Kyung Soo brushes his hands from crumbs and started spreading a makeshift sleeping mat. His careless statement makes Lu Han angry.

 

                “I’m not dead yet…”

 

                “Keyword: Yet…” Kyung Soo mumbles under his breath.

 

                “What?”

 

                “Nothing, go sleep… We leave early in the morning…” the ghost closes his eyes to rest. Lu Han suddenly feels dread creep in.


	8. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen into a picture, at the end of my line of sight  
> You stay there forever

                Sixteen is not a good age to be uprooted. But it’s not something Kim Min Seok has a choice about. He was a regular teenager with normal teenager problems when the accident happened. It was quick, in a blink of an eye, he was parentless.

 

                The news came right about  the time soccer practice concluded. He, together with his friends were planning to go to a noraebang just to relax. He sent a text message to his Mother that he’d be arriving late and not to wait up for him. It was a few minutes later, after he’d showered and organized his things when the reply came.  He smiles at the way his Mom would answer his sms’s with emoticons. _Enjoy your evening with friends_ , the message says. His Mom always ends text messages with an ‘I love you’. He wasn’t aware it was the last time he’d ever receive  a message like that.

 

                A phone call comes through while they were walking the crowded streets  of Myeongdong. It was too noisy to hear properly, what registers to him though was the unfamiliar voice on the other line and the mention of SNU Hospital and an accident. Everything was a blur after that. Min Seok at  a last attempt to ignore the news. _Mom, Dad… Bring me pizza… Just… Get back safely…_ He sends a text message. One he doesn’t believe anyone would receive.

 

                He remembers a funeral, a slew of people wearing black with grave faces. Looking at him with pitiful gazes. He remembers most of them as  his Father’s business partners. A few of his friends and teachers offered their condolences though he doesn’t seem to know which is which. They all look the same to him. The last he remembers is of an aunt who he hasn’t seen for a while telling him to pack his things.

 

                When it finally sinks in that he was leaving his life in Korea, he was already a few feet off the ground. Going to a land he has visited once or twice during his childhood but never imagined permanently living in. The seatbelt he has on is suffocating, rather than providing him security. Looking out of the plane window, it’s for the best, he tries to convince himself. Korea is too painful to live in right now.

 

                He settles in with his aunt, his mother’s older sister. He recalls her being a widow without children. He wants to thank her for taking him in but at the same time, he wants to hate her for making decisions about his entire life. He’s too exhausted to be unpleasant though. So like before he let’s others make the decisions for him. Their architecture firm, the company his Father has been proud of is currently being managed by a trusted family friend and would be handed over to Min Seok after he graduates. He thinks that’s enough motivation to go on, he’ll come back to Korea one day. More prepared and hopefully, less hurt.

 

**~o~**

 

                His aunt has always been a quiet supporter. They don’t usually speak to each other unless necessary, but it was never awkward between them. Min Seok sees his mother in his aunt, though it’s only physical resemblance. They differ greatly in personality. Where his Mom was gentle, his aunt was stern. Indirectly rejecting any form of affection. Min Seok knows that his aunt cares for him so he decided to let her in about the reason for the Lu Invitation.

 

                It was the night before he was asked to make a visit that he was able to talk with his aunt about the incident. He was met with the same reaction as Yi Xing but more grimm. His aunt’s lips were a thin line and he hopes he doesn’t get reprimanded for being careless. He already got a handful of that from himself and from Yi Xing.

 

                “Is the Lu heir dead? I haven’t heard any news about it… They wouldn’t agree to this, not unless it was urgent…”

 

                “A co-worker told me the young master is sick… I don’t know how bad it is, but—“

 

                “Desperate times call for desperate measures again, Liu Yang…” his aunt murmurs. It was too soft for Min Seok to catch though. “Are you sure you’re willing to do this?” she spoke louder this time.

 

                “It’s just an invitation for tea… I’m sure they’re logical people. And besides, I’m thinking, it might be good for the company. A merger of sort…” Min Seok thinks that having the Lu’s as an ally would help with the architectural firm if they decided to branch out. He knows it’s still too far ahead. This isn’t a decision he made on a whim, he’s been thinking it over for a couple of days now. He’s just being practical.

 

                “it will be a good business deal, I agree. However, I hope you are aware that the hongbao is not simply a business deal…”

 

                Min Seok nods. He’s marrying a dead person if he agrees to it. He’ll be serving the Lu household and he won’t be able to marry again. He’s been doing a bit of research about the ritual. It is scary, he admits to that. But he’s more intrigued, besides he was never afraid of the dead.

 

                “Wait here… I want you to give them something when you vist. A gift… for their generosity.” His aunt stood up and went into a room he deems to be storage. His mother’s family is famous for having a huge antique collection. That’s how his parents met, at an antique fair in the smoggy streets of Beijing and maybe that’s also where his love for old things came from. A few minutes later, his aunt comes back carrying what looked like a parcel box.  Rectangular in shape, wrapped in the same expensive silk as the letter he received from the Lu’s. This one blood red with a crescent moon, probably an old family seal. “Give it directly to the Lady of the Household… Never hand it over to the servants. Only to the woman who you returned the hongbao from…”

 

**~o~**

               

                The day was bright, weirdly the sky is clear. Blue with a few wisp of clouds. It’s a wonderful Wednesday morning. Except one person feels like he’s being led to a noose. As much as Min Seok tries to convince everyone that he’s fine with this and that he thinks the invitation was just a, well, an invitation. He can’t help the fear that is crawling up his esophagus and making it’s way out of his mouth in the form of his pre-digested breakfast.

 

                Taking long, deep breaths doesn’t work. So he accepts the fact that he’s scared  to death and that his life wouldn’t go back to normal after this. He can cancel, he is well aware of that. But he’s resolved to the knowledge that part of him is stupid and that he is bound to fulfill a promise he didn’t even make to a person he only met in dreams.

 

                The front gate of the Lu Estate is more overwhelming now that he’s here for a purpose. An attendant ushered him in and he was momentarily frozen in his tracks at how vast the expanse of the estate is. He, again, feels  like he’s been transported to ancient China. The house structures are admirable and it’s done with great care and planning. Being an architecture student he was absorbed with looking through one of the building’s minute details not able to hear the attendant asking him to follow her, not until she approached him and addressed him directly.

 

                He was lead into one of the smaller courtyards, walking through endless galleries. Zigzaging towards  various types of elegant gardens. He was fascinated by the careful placement of pavillions, rocks, flowers and other ornaments signifying wealth but not too much that it hurts the eye. He was awed by the simplicity of the courtyards and a feeling of calm filled him. The servant introduced this part of the garden as the Hall of Lingering. He is aware that it’s tradition to name the sections of the gardens based on it’s purpose. Why they chose this courtyard for the tea ceremony is something that Min Seok is curious about.

 

                The servant stands by the sliding door separating the courtyard from one of the rooms in the main house. Or so he thinks is the main house. The house is grand so there’s a posibility of small residential houses besides the actual main house.

 

                He hears footsteps and decided to make himself presentable. The fear comes back in full force. He tries to swallow but it feels like something is stuck in his throat. He clutches the gift his aunt provided by his side for comfort. The sliding door opens revealing the same woman he met weeks ago. She is wearing the same traditional clothing, this time jade in color. He’s still overcomed by how lovely and graceful the woman is. He eventually stops staring and remembers to bow and present the tea invite to the woman.

 

                Smiling politely, the lady of the house instructs the servant to take the invitation and for Min Seok to take a seat. Remembering the offering in his hand, he hands the parcel to the woman. A frown marrs her delicate features and Min Seok can’t help but feel like he’s seen that same expression before in another person’s face. He dismisses the thought immediately to be silly.

 

                The woman sets the gift on a nearby table and unties the silk cloth. Min Seok hears a faint gasp and the woman suddenly summoning the servant to her side. She talks to the servant for a bit and excused herself, clutching what he thinks is a piece of parchment on her chest. The servant immediately wraps the box again and follows her mistress out the courtyard.

 

                Min Seok having no clue of what is happening, sits himself down and waits. A few minutes passed when another servant comes into the room and informs him that the tea ceremony would be moved to another date. And that he’ll be informed as soon as they’ve made the necessary arrangements. The servant too left after relaying the message to him.

 

                Utterly confused and left without a guide, Min Seok wanders around the estate for the main hall. He stumbles upon a familiar looking plum garden, it looks so much like the one in his dreams. Intrigued, he ventured towards an inner courtyard through a circular gate. A set of glass chimes welcomes him, hanging from the beams of what looks like another chamber.

 

                He walks through a short corridor, adorned with an ornamental window of a nightingale, giving you a small glimpse of the plum garden beyond it. A spacious chamber opens at the end of the corridor. The chamber is filled, oddly, with an assortment of books and soccer memorabilias. He walked further into the room disregarding the fact that he’s basically trespassing. Eager to know more about the room and feeling inexplicably bold, he stepped into another inner chamber with an alcove that houses a bed and medical equipment. Frowning, Min Seok approached the bed, a gasp escaping his lips.

 

                There lies unconscious is the young man plaguing his dreams.


	9. Delay

**_Those pitiful eyes, that story is too complex_ **

**_It was that night that you blew into my heart_ **

**_And I kept you_ **

 

 

                It was early  and the sun hasn’t risen yet, but the lights are already on in an apartment not far from the city. The sound of scribbling and the rustling of pages can be heard. A lone person sitting comfortably on a lounge chair hunched over an old book, scribbling away.

 

                A gust of wind ruffles the papers in a nearby table, a snow globe keeping them in place.  There’s an odd sense of calm surrounding the person, too engrossed on what he’s doing to be aware of another person, though it’s presence can only be felt and not seen, joining him inside the room.

 

_“The living is too keen in their own thoughts, their own world, that they ignore things around them…”_

 

                The lad looks up with a smile on his face, “It’s been a while since I heard you quote the great sages…”

 

                An impish grin can be seen on the other person’s face, raising an eyebrow he says with amusement _“Oh but that was of my own words… I never been good at agreeing with the sages…”_

 

                A silence envelopes them both looking at each other with smiles on their faces. It’s been a long time since the lad has seen this person. It’s a relief that the latter is not mad at the decisions he has been making regarding his cousin’s journey. Though supportive, he knows that the mission might end negatively.  Although he doesn’t say it out loud he knows that this person has an inkling about what he has in mind.

 

_“You’ve been toiling over these tomes all night? You have work at the bookshop later on… Won’t your body be tired?”_

 

                “I’ll be fine, work at the shop is not that tiring.” He assured the person. It’s good to have someone worrying about him. He hasn’t felt that in a long time. “Thank you for worrying, grandfather…”

 

                He felt a pat on his head and then a gentle ruffling of his hair, Yi Xing relaxes to the touch. Sighing, yes it’s been a while since he has received affection.

 

**~o~**

 

                Yi Xing wakes up alone, slumped on the lounge chair. His back aches from sleeping in a weird position. But he can’t deny it’s been the best sleep he had in a long time. He stretched his limbs and started cleaning the mess of papers that he has left earlier. Seeing an old book opened to a certain page, he felt light. A few words were highlighted on the page. An assurance that his grandfather would provide help as much as he can.

 

                He has so  much to do today and he wonders how the tea ceremony went, guess he’ll find out later. Looking at the map hoisted on the wall above the TV. He watched as the two red dots move. They’re making good progress. He expects them to arrive before the week ends. Or specifically a day from now in the underworld.

 

                The map has been passed to him by his father on his seventh birthday. That was also the last time that he saw his father. After the latter left, everything at the ancestral house became weird. It was also the same time that he started seeing ghost.

 

                A week after his birthday celebration, he sees an old man visit his, then still alive, grandfather. He assumed they were discussing business. But he heard his name and his cousin’s. The topic must have something to ddo with who the heir would be. It was always obvious to him that his cousin was the favoured one and it’s not really that hard to figure out. The other is older and is part of the first family. Why they have the need to discuss it puzzles both him and his cousin.

 

                The discussion was too  much of an adult topic for him to comprehend. He’s not interested in heirs or anything, though he thinks it might also have something to do with marriage. He heard another person’s name, it could be another undiscovered heir or a person who’s to be married into the family. He finds the name very pretty, he hopes she is welcomed.

 

                His thoughts are getting side-tracked again. He has research to do and a death guardian to locate. He picks up the papers and the books from the table. It’s going to be another long day.

               

                He arrives at the second-hand bookstore just in time to catch Chan Yeol flipping the ‘OPEN’ sign on the door.  The latter never opens shop, it’s always been an issue with the other workers because everyone knows and understands that Chan Yeol is not a morning person and giving him coffee makes him go all creepy and hyperactive.

 

                “Yi Xing,why are you here this early? Have you been skipping classes?”

 

                Yi Xing smiles at the tall male and just shrugs his shoulders. It’s not that he has classes to skip. He does attend a few but most of the time he doesn’t need to.  He sits at one of the stools located near the counter and grabs a book from the stack they haven’t sorted out. “You usually don’t do morning shifts…” He inquires while turning the books pages, it’s a typical schoolbook. There are a few marks on  the pages. They need to have that fixed.

 

                “Oh that, Min Seok-ge asked if we could change shifts… So here I am.”

 

                “Switch schedules?” Yi Xing thinks this switch has something to do with the tea meeting. “Did he say why?”

 

                Chan Yeol shakes his head, “I needed the schedule change, so maybe he heard me talking about it to Joon Myeon-ge. I was actually planning on taking a leave from work but he offered. You know I can’t just deliberately take Min Seok-ge’s schedule from him, he insisted though.” Chan Yeol frowns and tilts his head, “Did Ge change classes?”

 

                “Not that I heard of, we could just ask Joon Myeon for the official schedule change if this continues…” And Yi Xing is sure it will. He closes the book in his hand. Desperate times calls for desperate measures as the popular saying goes. He’d have to seek the help of someone he knows is familiar with the in-between – his father.

 

 

**~o~**

 

                Traumatized is an understatement. Min Seok feels like he’s living a nightmare. Firs the hongbao and now this. He wants to avoid sleep altogether but his body and brain feels tired from all these. More questions plague his mind. What was written inside that letter? Why did the lady of the Lu house need to re-schedule the tea ceremony. And most of all, why is that young man from the Lu Household haunting his dreams?

 

                Sleep cannot be avoided as Min Seok finds himself in the same Plum garden as before. Having seen the garden in it’s actuality dulls the image it has in the dreamworld. If before he was fascinated by what he is seeing this time dread builds. What is dreams for?

 

                A familiar crunching of leaves made Min Seok turn around. Determination and anger running through his system. “What are these meetings for? Why are you haunting me?” he shouts at the person who’s frozen in his tracks by Min Seok’s outburst.

 

                “You’ve made your visit? How did it go?” the young man’s questioning eyes makes Min Seok more frustrated. “Xiu Min, what’s wrong?”

 

                “You tell me… Who are you calling Xiu Min? Have you mistaken me for someone else?”

 

                The young man shakes his head vigorously, eyes wide. “No, no… Xiu Min… I… I just  wanted to see you… And talk to you. Did the elders not approve?”

 

                The sad look on the young man’s face is enough to placate Min Seok’s anger, but he doubts it’s going to disappear completely. “The tea ceremony didn’t happen… I just…” He takes a long calming breath. “Who are you, really?”

 

                “I’m Lu Han… you’re bethroted…”


	10. An Ancient Family’s Household Secrets - Part I

_**The small fluttering of your wings** _

_**Seemed like it was telling me to follow you.** _

_**The sad eyes and tacit stories** _

_**In your eyes that night** _

 

 

                He sits at an isolated part of the second-hand bookshop. It’s a slow day, Wednesday. Exactly a week after the disastrous non-tea ceremony. He hasn’t talked to anyone about it, avoided both people that has knowledge that that certain day existed. He’s no longer scared of his dreams, mostly because the young man has stopped the visits. It doesn’t bother him, he tries to convince himself. He’s been rude the last time they met. He justifies that he has the right to be, but he did not need to be harsh. The young man must really be lonely. He wants to apologize but he doesn’t know how to.

 

                He the cover of the poem book he has acquired since the books from the Lu Household started coming. He guesses that’s when everything began.

 

                “I’m the white butterfly…”

 

                He remembers the young man blurting out in a panic and a wave of guilt fills him again as he recalls his harsh treatment towards the said person. He looks down at the poem book intending to do a bit of reading to distract himself. He knows he needs to make a decision. The tea invitation that he’s waiting for might never come, but he will wait.

 

                He opens the book to a random page, hoping to get something, anything as a sort of advice (-- an anchor he wants to hold on to because he feels like everything is going to fall apart).

 

                He reads the unfamiliar poem out loud, trying to make sense of it. It clearly doesn’t lead him to anything. He sighs heavily closing the poem book. His break doesn’t end ‘till a few minutes but he thinks work awaits.

 

                He was about to move from his position when one of the people he’s trying to avoid keeps him seated.

 

                “Long time no see, ge… I understand why you’re avoiding me and please don’t tell me otherwise…” Yi Xing sits next to him. Taking the poem book out of his hands and flipping through the pages. Yi Xing smiles as he sees the familiar deer stamp on each page. “Do you know who owns this journal?”

 

                “No…” taking the book back from Yi Xing. “It’s interesting…”

 

                “It might be the reason why he’s able to communicate with you in dreams…”

 

                “Huh?”

 

                “You have something of his… its Lu Han’s poem book…”

 

                “Lu Han…” Min Seok tries the name, it’s unfamiliar. But he can put a face on it. The guilt rolls back in like a wave.

 

                 Yi Xing looks at a certain corner of the bookstore and his smile grew wider. “Do you want to hear a really interesting story? Our old nanny tells really nice ones…”

 

                He looks at the same spot Yi Xing is looking but sees nothing, he doesn’t expect to. Still he tries. This time he wants to understand.

 

                “Once upon a time, she says…” Yi Xing glances at him waiting for a sign that he wants the former to continue.

 

                 He focuses his gaze on the far corner. Just looking, she’s there he tells himself and gives her a wide smile. He can’t see but he answers, “I’d like to hear your story…”

 

              _Once upon a time there was a man named Lu Chong. Lu was a son of a very prominent businessman in the principality of Fan Yang. The day before the winter solstice when Lu has turned twenty, he went out in a westerly direction to hunt. He sighted a deer and tried to strike it down with his arrow but he missed and the deer gave chase. A few hundred yards ahead of him, a large tiled mansion looking more like a government office appeared. The deer was forgotten and the guard at the gate called out at his approach._

 

_The house turned out to be of the imperial custodian. The guard invited him inside telling him that his arrival was anticipated. Lu Chong refused the invitation, a bit self-conscious of his attire. Feeling undeserving to step into the grand mansion in his shabby clothes._

 

_Someone comes out of from the gate, bearing expensive silk garments. Presenting it to Lu Chang, a gift from the head of the house the servant says. The young man immediately changed into the attire that was given to him. He went to see the imperial custodian soon after._

 

_A few introductions were made and as they make conversation, food and drinks were served. There wasn’t anything out of place about the house or the people but Lu Chong noticed that the servants seem to appear out of nowhere. He doesn’t hear the usual ruckus of people milling about or the noise of a feast being prepared. Even the smell seems muted. He associates this with how every servant in the house must be trained to be discrete, to not have their presence known. He applauds the head of the house for being really thorough._

 

_After they had drunk and eaten several courses. His host divulge the reason for the invitation. It turns out that Lu’s late father has recently honoured the imperial house by sending a letter to ask for the imperial custodian’s daughter’s hand for marriage to his only son._

 

_Lu Chong doubts this at first, his father has been dead a long time ago and his mother hasn’t mentioned any marriage arrangements. The imperial custodian seems to sense his doubts, he asked a servant to present Lu Chang the letter from his father._

 

_Though he had been a child when his father died, he could recognize the writing. Moved that his father has made plans for his future before he died, he consented._

 

_The wedding was set for the same day. The imperial custodian sent a message to the inner chambers that Lu Chang has arrived and his daughter should dress for the wedding. By dusk word came from within that the girl was ready. When Lu Chong entered the east chamber, she was stepping down from her carriage wearing the traditional red garments. It was the first time Lu Chong was seeing her. The girl looks shy and would not look directly at him and he hates tradition sometimes._

 

_She has a certain calming air to her. Lu Chong admires her simplicity and how well she carries herself. Though it’s to be expected of someone from an upbringing such as hers. Lu Chong deems himself to have fallen in love at first sight. He doesn’t know if his bride feels the same. If the shaking of hands and her pale colour is an indication then he’s confident to say she has._

 

_The ceremony was based on tradition. They stood on the carpet and bowed together three times as per custom.  He stayed for three days with the family._

 

_The last words he heard from his now father-in-law was “I fancy my daughter has conceived if and when she gives birth to a son, rest assured we will send him to you. And as promised if it’s a daughter, we will keep her ourselves…”_

 

                Kim Min Seok looks at the book on his hand. Yi Xing’s voice continues to narrate the story. Weirdly though, he thinks he could actually hear the old woman’s voice relating the story instead of Yi Xing.

 

                “Ge? Is it becoming too much?” Yi Xing probably noticed his blank gaze.

 

                “No… Please tell her to continue… I want to hear more…”

 


	11. An Ancient Family’s Household Secrets (Part II)

              _The Imperial Custodian ordered his men to harness a cart for Lu Chong. His wife saw him to the middle gate, she looks at him and whispers ‘this is as far as I can go. We’ll meet again; this is all I can promise’. They held hands and shed tears._

_Outside the gate, an oxen-drawn carriage awaits him carrying a driver wearing a faded blue uniform. The clothes he had worn before was inside the carriage together with his bow and arrows. A messenger came running after him, bearing a package bound in a silk cloth. A note from the Imperial Custodian came with the package. Lu Chong decided to read the note later after he has left. His heart felt heavy as his carriage departs from the grand house._

_He arrives in no time at his hometown. When his people saw him, they did not know whether to be glad or sorry for word has spread that he’s been to the Imperial Custodian’s estate. Lu Chong seems oblivious though; he ignored the staring and went straight to present his mother the gifts he’s received from his newly acquired family._

_Four years has passed, Lu Chang has long found out about the gossip surrounding the Imperial Custodian and his whole household. Lu Chong ignores these rumours, owing his family’s prosperity to his fated marriage to the Imperial Custodian’s only daughter._

_On the third day of the third month, Lu was strolling by the stream (a entire land full of fruit bearing trees and interesting fauna that his family now own). He saw a cart drawn by oxen with a familiar driver wearing a faded blue uniform, approach through the water. Lu opened the back door of the first cart as soon as the carriage stopped. He found his wife with a three year old boy. He was overjoyed to see her that he wanted to take her hands. But she raised her hand to point at the carriage behind._

_“You better see my father first…” She said._

_So he met with the Imperial Custodian and greeted him. The meeting was brief, his father-in-law has declared him as a son and his son as an heir of everything the Imperial Custodian owns. Lu Chong has noticed the paper white skin, the cold hands and the Imperial Custodian looking almost transparent. He rushed towards his wife’s cart as soon as he was dismissed, not wanting to waste the chance to see her before she too disappears._

_The girl has a smile on he face upon seeing her again, she inquired about the note that was handed to him four years ago and he says that he has kept it._

_“I haven’t opened the note nor the package. My mother’s too scared to do so…”_

_“Tell her not to be and to welcome her grandson whole heartedly into your family. Everything my family owns belongs to you and our son now. Please take care of him… I’m sorry I can’t be with you both…”_

_Lu Chong tries to hold on to his wife’s hand but it disappeared before he was able to grasp it, so did the carriages. All that was left is a sleeping child of three wrapped in a blanket holding a golden bowl._

_The Imperial Custodian’s estate slowly materializes as the fog around the place thins. The familiar mansion with the quiet servants welcomed him in. A porter carried his son inside._

_The entire place look more alive than when he first set foot in it four years ago. The plum trees are in full bloom and everything seems new. A servant approached him leading him towards the main house, there his mother waits, looking all sorts of panicked and scared. Upon seeing him, relief washed all over her face._

_“What’s happening? I was asleep and when I awake I was here…”_

_“It’s a gift from my father-in-law… Everything you see here is ours. Come, I want you to meet someone…”_

_His mother dreads this someone. She is aware of the marriage and is not keen in meeting her daughter-in-law. Though seeing what was bestowed to his son makes her thankful of the union, that doesn’t mean she accepts it fully._

_Her husband has gone ahead and made this arrangement when their son was barely a few months old. He could hear the desperation from the Imperial Custodians voice. He’d wait until Lu Chong is of age to marry. There will be a marriage no matter what happens that’s what his husband has told her. Long after he died, that promise remains unbroken._

_And his son has gone ahead and fulfilled that promise, again without her knowledge._

_They were escorted inside a private quarters close to the offices, surrounded by plum trees. They walk through a corridor adorned with an ornamental window of a nightingale. A spacious chamber opens at the end of the corridor. The chamber is filled with story books and toys. Walking further into the room, Lu Chong smiled. The servant left them on their own, as Lu Chong and his mother stepped into another inner chamber with an alcove that houses a small bed._

_“Mother, may I present to you my son, Lu Xun._

_**~0~** _

_Lu Chong opens the packages to find a few more ornamental things and beddings, the note in his hand. He read it thoroughly trying to decipher it’s meaning to no avail. He has kept the letter close to him at all times until his wife decided to come back._

_One day he went to the market to sell the bowl. He asked a very high price for he didn’t really intend to sell it. He just needs someone to identify it. He approached another vendor and an old woman slave recognized it and went to tell her mistress._

_The vendor asked for Lu Chong to stay awhile, someone is interested in purchasing his bowl regardless of the atrocious price._

_Lu Chong waited for half an hour when a gentleman and an elderly woman entered the shop._

_A servant asked to see the bowl and presented it to the old woman. After inspecting the bowl, the latter asked, Can you tell me how you came by this bowl?”_

_Lu Chong narrated the story of the promise his father made to the Imperial Custodian._

_The young man approached Lu Chong, introducing himself. “My name is Zhou Mi, my late aunt was once married to the Imperial Custodian; she was really young then. They had a daughter, my late aunt died of childbirth and my aunt here never got to see her niece…”_

_“Not until her death…” the old woman stepped towards Lu Chong eyeing the golden bowl with sadness. “My niece was born at the end of the third month. Wen Xiu as she was named by her father, hoping she will prosper.”_

_Lu Chong frowns, the name sounded quite like “wedded in the grave”. Why would they name a girl as such?_

_“My niece died long before she was married. I was so stricken with grief that I presented a golden bowl to be put in her coffin.”_

_“This same golden bowl? But I… I just met her, she gave me a son…” Lu Chong is not able to comprehend the entire situation. But recalling what was written on the note, the poem that he wasn’t able to decipher then, understanding dawned on him_

_“May I see your son? He is also a family of mine after all…”_

_Lu Chong obliged and led them to the carriage where he left Lu Xun. The child looked so much like Wen Xiu with a mix of Lu Chong that the elderly woman is not able to question Lu Chong’s story._

_The elderly woman and the young man left. But not without thanking Lu Chong for saving their Wen Xiu and blessing his son with a bright future._

_Lu Xun grew into a talented man and became a successful businessman and so are his descendants after him._

 

**~0~**

                “And my grandfather Lu Meng is one of them…” Yi Xing adds. “Thank you auntie for telling us that story. You may take a rest now…”

 

                The story ends and he doesn’t know if he understands or if it made everything more complicated. “You’re…”

 

                “I’m Lu Han’s cousin, technically not a legal heir regardless if my mother was born first. She’s a girl and as tradition dictates only sons can handle business. Not that my mother lacks anything.”

 

                Kim Min Seok is silent. Yi Xing makes it like the story was just that, an account of history, one for bed time stories. But he feels like there’s some truth to it. “So the ghost marriage…”

 

                “Is a weird family tradition, more like a curse because no one seems to survive being betrothed to a Lu… well except for one or two, I just recently found out…”

 

                “Me?”

 

                “Lu Han’s mother… and another one…”

 

                “Not me… so I’m most likely not to survive…”

 

                “Lu Han took your curse into his own. You’ll survive, ge.” Min Seok is waiting for the joke, he wants all of this to be one whole laugh trip. But Yi Xing continues. “Lu Han knows more than he lets on…I feel guilty leaving him there…”

 

                “Why did you leave?”

 

                “My mother died… My only connection to the Lu’s died with her. My father is disliked, so my grandfather decided to transfer us to a house my Mom owns. I felt like they’re scared of my father, like he knows things that shouldn’t be made aware to outsiders. It’s okay though… I don’t really hate them for it…”

 

                There was a pause. Yi Xing’s face has gone serious all of a sudden. “My grandmother has become more selfish. It needs to stop…” He looks at Min Seok, eyes full of determination. “I’m going to save Lu Han.”

 

                “Let me help then… We’re promised to each other after all…”

 

                “Ge, you don’t need to…”

 

                “I want to bring Lu Han back…”


	12. Those We Do Not Speak Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written eons ago. 2015 to be exact. I started writing this fic late 2014 and just stopped writing it because of certain circumstances. 
> 
> I decided to re-post because, well for memories sake. I think I said that on the first chapter.
> 
> Though this time I'm re-posting because inspiration comes in weird places and I decided that I will finish this.
> 
> Updates would be lagging still. But rest assured that this fic would have an end. Happy or not.

_**Your sad story that can’t come true** _

_**The closer you go, the more you’ll hurt**_  
  
 

    There are things that regular people take for granted. Take for example those little black fluffy creatures living in the crevices of old abandoned houses. Or the bus that only comes around at midnight to help stranded passengers. They do exist but people of today are too modern to notice.

 

    Yi Xing's current companion is somehow one of those, forgotten by society so they almost have limited means to live by. But they're the only one who can help with his current dilemma.

 

     His map has been faulty ever since the changing ceremony, he hasn't the slightest idea what's wrong with it. An old mapmaker has told him to seek the help of these creatures who knows things about magical maps and would be glad to fix his for a hefty amount.

 

    He has a collection of antique road maps that he doesn't have any use of and the old mapmaker told him it would be good enough compensation for the job. And so here he is with a two-headed gnome tinkering on his map and tsk-ing at all the wrong things humans have done to the world.

 

    He watches as they pull tools from their bags, fascinated by how a small bag can carry huge things. He hasn't been acquainted with them for a long time. But he recalls seeing them a few times when he was a child. His father, a collector of odd things usually calls for them when some of his collections look off.

 

    Yi Xing doesn't remember much about his father only that the entire Lu Household seems to be frightened and to detest him at the same time.

 

    "The detector is going haywire, we believe someone's manipulating it from the outside..."

 

     "Outside?"

 

     "You didn't think you were the only one who owns a map like this, do you? Magical things are always done in pairs. One is a sacrifice to the gods. Yours is a god-owned map..."

 

    Yi Xing is more than surprised by what the gnome said. He has only discovered how it worked when his cousin started his journey. This discovery is overwhelming.

 

    "As is all the other magical things that you have in this house..." The gnome continued, looking around the house greedily.

 

    "I wonder how you've acquired them..." The look on the gnome's twin faces brings forth Yi Xing's protective instincts. These things are the only proof he has that

his father existed. He'll fight anyone who's greedy enough to take them away from him.

 

    "I don't believe that's any of your business. I'm paying enough for repairs, I prefer you stick to that..." Yi Xing commanded. He has always had a mild temper but every now and then when the situation calls for it, he'd display a certain air of authority. A trait he most likely acquired from his father, his grandfather told him.

 

    The gnome clears his throat. "Would you happen to know who owns the other map... We're pretty sure someone, human, is tampering it. We can make repairs to repel whatever it is that they're doing. This is temporary though, it can only last for

three human hours. We can't do anything unless you find out who's sabotaging you..."

 

    "Sabotage?"

 

    "Is it too ghastly to believe, human? An acquaintance trying to pretend whoever it is making the journey to succeed? Your kind has been doing that for years. We're not sure how someone like you ever managed to survive... Liminal being that you Are..." The last few words were mumbled. The left head sneering at nothing in particular, it's always been the right head that has done the talking.

 

    "What did you say about me?"

 

    "It's not something you can pay for. Our job is done, we don't want to make your acquaintance again..."

 

    The gnomes disappeared leaving a very bad odor Yi Xing knows he'll have to live with for a few days not unless he hires a spiritual cleaning lady. He would've immediately done so if only not for the traumatizing experience he had with one before.

 

    He cringes at the thought.

 

    The dots have appeared on the map again, they're making good progress. Yi Xing guesses they'd arrive at their destination before the map fails to function again. He knows of only one place that could have the other map. Lu Han and he share most things. If his guess is right, he's dreading what else he would find out when he returns to the main house.

 

 

**~0~**

 

    It's been a few days since Min Seok promised to help Lu Han, about the same time that he has reprimanded himself questioning his sanity. He doesn't know anything about this Lu Han person only that he's Yi Xing's cousin and he's oddly promised to marry him. He doesn't have any qualms about it finding out in senior high school that he was never interested in the girls in his class but would be willing to do things for the male instructor who leads the boy's dance club.

 

    What he's more worried about is the implication that his help would follow. His betrothed is an attractive fellow; he's not going to deny that. It's just unfortunate that he doesn't get swayed by good looks alone.

 

    The situation looks desperate and as much as he wants to lead a quiet life, he knows that his life has been a tangled mess ever since he picked up that hong bao.

 

    So he decided if he's going to want to win this, whatever it is, he wouldn't want to go in blind. He'll ask for help from someone who he thinks is extremely familiar with the Lu's.

 

    His aunt probably knows more about this than he gives her credit. He has to know what was inside the package that she has sent him for the tea ceremony. The reaction that he saw from the Lady of the Lu Household makes him curious.

 

    The only other problem he has is how to bring the subject up. His aunt seems to be quite intent in keeping everything from him. He’ll try, answers are needed for him to be able to start.

 

    If not, Wednesday is a good day to visit. He’s sure he’ll be able to get answers directly from the source.


	13. The God That Guards The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter too was written late 2015. But I have to scrap the first part entirely and edit the whole thing because I didn't feel good about reading it. 
> 
> The succeeding chapters might have a different tone from the previous ones. One, because I wrote those two years ago and two, well maybe because I have changed. 
> 
> So do tell me if you do feel the difference

**_Guide me and take me together with you_ **

**_To the place where you live_ **

**_Even if the world ends, I’ll follow from behind you_ **

**_So please don’t go out of my sight_ **

 

“Our journey has come to an end…”

 

 

Finally! Lu Han releases a sigh of relief. They’ve crossed deserts upon deserts seemingly without end. The huge fortress that looms over him taunts him. But he’s determined to see it through.

 

 

Dreams are obscure, mostly illusions the unconscious mind stirs up. Though the conversations he had with Min Seok (he insist on being called that instead of Xiu Min, while it takes getting used to he finds it endearing) fuels him. Someone is waiting for his return. He realizes that the thought is more powerful than any motivation his fuzzy brain comes up with.

 

 

He looks to his companion, thankful that he has seen through this journey with him. Without the wide-eyed ghost he’d be lost, probably preyed upon by hungry ghost intent to rob the newcomers.

 

 

Yi Xing has warned him about having more than enough knowledge of the other world. It is safer for him to know as little as possible; that way his soul would be rooted to the human world. Curiosity is not something Lu Han could easily avoid still he tried his best not to ask too many questions.

 

 

Questions about odd looking creatures they have encountered flood his mind. He’d probably try to look for books about them when he returns to the living. The place swarms of unusual looking things, most of them too bizarre for his liking. There are normal looking humans, translucent ones wandering aimlessly.

 

 

These, he finds out, are lost souls. Those who have nothing that connects them to the living and nothing waiting for them in the world of the dead. They don’t get offerings of their own so they fight over temple offerings. Lu Han remembers the festival of ghosts, a month where they’re allowed to come to the human world. These souls would have a chance to eat to their non-existent hearts’ content but until then they’ll be fighting to survive here as well.

 

Kyung Soo was once one of them he has told Lu Han as much. Not until the son of the current owner of the second-hand bookshop decided to honour his death. The ghost wishes to repay him, promises to find a way to give back the kindness and maybe stay with him forever. It was never outwardly spoken but Lu Han can see it in the way Kyung Soo says Joon Myeon’s name with a mix of gratitude and fondness.

 

 

“I’d be able to repay Joon Myeon at last… And get my wish…”

 

 

Lu Han notices too late the evil glint in his companion’s eyes. As the doors to the fortress opens, Kyung Soo has both his hands in a deadlock, tied with the ropes they use for the horses.

 

 

“I’ve brought what you’ve been looking for…” The ghost declared.

 

 

Ancient Chinese warriors line up the entrance leading towards the grandiose house with red lacquered roofs decorated with ornamental dragons. Whoever is living in this mansion clearly lacks taste.

 

 

Lu Han looks at Kyung Soo with defiance. The latter whispers a mocking ‘sorry’.

 

 

Once they’ve entered the main chamber, two guards escorted them towards a similarly tacky looking tea room. The painting of a blue dragon on the lattice walls perfectly surrounds the tiny room. Dragons are placed in a room for protection, here it’s meant to intimidate.

 

 

“He’s here…”

 

 

He was presented like a piece of meat. The guy sitting in front of him disgusts him upon first sight. Garbed in an opulent attire of flowing silks and display of the copious amounts of wealth offends him.

 

 

Souls outside of this great house are left starving and this petty low life gets to live off of bribes from those who can afford them. The rich becomes richer and the poor becomes poorer even in the afterlife.

 

 

“I don’t know what you are up to but I only came here to look for the judge of the underworld… I have no time for this, whatever this is.”

 

 

The owner of the house continues to sip his tea leisurely, ignoring his visitor’s demands. When he did finally set his cup down; a lazy smile forms on his lips. The hair on Lu Han’s arms rises in goosebumps. He has a feeling whatever he’ll say would not bode well for him.

 

 

“I am he…” the person declares, looking straight into Lu Han’s eyes. “Welcome to the Ghost City, o sacred one.”

 

 

 

“What are you on about? Release me now… I’m only here to find out how to get back to my body…”

 

 

“A being like you would not have a need for it…” He says, tone mysterious though hs demeanor is making more annoying to Lu Han.

 

His situation is getting odder and odder.

 

 

 

**~0~**

 

 

It was a Tuesday after his shift at the bookstore ended. The day before he has decided he’ll be going back to the Lu Mansion, with or without an invitation, delaying another chance to speak with his aunt. He’s aware that his aunt knows more about the whole situation than he gives her credit for. Min Seok still doesn’t know exactly how to broach the subject. It’s important that he finds out what was inside the package that she has sent him for the tea ceremony.

 

 

 

His aunt is currently sitting in their living room, the TV on in the background, knitting him another sweater, he thinks. She’s the only family he’s known since his parents died. Everything and everybody else were forgotten, not that there were a lot to remember.

 

 

 

“I know you have questions, I won’t promise that I can answer all of them but I’ll try ...”

 

 

Now standing by the door, looking at his aunt’s weary face he felt guilt. Guilt for keeping secrets from the only family he has ever known for a few years now. But more for making her remember things, incidents that are clearly painful to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier...”

 

 

“It’s okay… Things like that are never going to stay hidden forever…” His aunt motions for him to sit down. He’s getting answers at last.

 

 

“By any chance, does our family have connections with the Lu’s?”

 

 

His aunt nods. Stopping her knitting, she reclines into her wing-backed chair, closing her eyes. She looks a few years older than she really is.

 

 

“How?”

 

 

“Our families—“

 

 

The revelation was interrupted by an insistent knock on their door. Min Seok doesn’t have an idea who it could be. The knocks grew more insistent a few seconds later.

 

 

“Min Seok-ge! I need your help!”

 

 

“Yi Xing?”

 

 

“Go on and open the door for your friend. There’s plenty of time for stories…”

 

 

Upon opening the door, Yi Xing latches onto his arm. Sweat stains dotted his shirt and he’s heaving like his run all the way to Min Seok’s house from his apartment.

 

 

“What’s the matter, Yi Xing?”

 

 

“You need to come with me… to the Lu mansion… The map… It’s not… Lu Han has stopped—“

 

 

Kim Min Seok’s heart lurches to his throat, dread creeps through his entire body.

 

 

 


	14. In Between - I

**You constantly, stealthily invade the breaks in my everyday life**

**Exiled to a dark dream, your gentleness awakens me**

**I’m not in time to close the window, you flee far away**

 

            All he remembers is the running.

 

            Yi Xing has gone barging into their house in a panic. The news he bore feels heavy. Min Seok doesn’t recall how they were able to get from his house to the front of the Lu Mansion.

 

            “Auntie, let me in! Lu Han needs help…” Yi Xing pounds the gates of the mansion the same way he did at his house. Unlike his, the door doesn’t open immediately for Yi Xing here.

 

            A servant opens the door, suspiciously eye-ing them. “The Madam is resting at present and doesn’t want to be disturbed; you might want to come back later…”

 

            “Mei, it’s me Yi Xing… I used to live here. Don’t you remember me?”

 

            The servant averts her eyes, she clearly recognizes his friend though she doesn’t want to acknowledge it. “I apologize but please come back another time…”

 

            “I need to speak to my Aunt, it’s about Lu Han…”

 

            “I—“

 

            “Tell them Xiu Min is here… Tell them… I came to speak about the Kims…”

 

            She hurries back into the house. Yi Xing leans on the gate obviously exhausted and hurt at the same time. The clear rejection of his only family must’ve upset him more than anything else.

 

            A different servant came back, this time she opens the door wider letting both of them pass. Min Seok is relieved that they are allowed to come in although he’s pissed at the way they treat Yi Xing. Once everything has been settled he has decided to have a word with Lu Han regarding this unfair treatment.

 

            _Lu Han._

 

            They have to help Lu Han.

 

            Lu Han’s mother was waiting for them inside Lu Han’s room. The faint beeping of the heart monitor assuring them that Lu Han is still alive though Yi Xing has told him that it’s really not the case. Lu Han is currently at the critical ‘in-between’.

 

            He can’t fully comprehend the situation but looking at Yi Xing’s and Lady Lu’s worn out faces, it might be more serious than any of them thinks.

 

            “I may be at fault... I insisted that Lu Han takes this journey...”

 

            “What have you done to my son?” The lady of the house spats. “Mother-in-law never talks about you. Your existence and that of your family’s has been kept secret from acquaintance. You have been exiled and you still have the nerve to step into our ancestral home?”

 

            Kim Min Seok is bristling with anger. Who are they to talk to Yi Xing like that? He’s still family regardless of the circumstances that led him to be isolated. “You people... No wonder Lu Han is lonely. _THIS_ is entirely your fault. Yi Xing has always been looking after Lu Han... How... Why do you treat him that way?”

 

            Yi Xing grabs his arm, preventing him from doing anything rash.

 

            “You... have no right to an opinion when you know nothing. Your family has made my life miserable, are you aware of that? Has your aunt told you about her silent torture of me?” The pent up resentment is kept in check by manners deeply instilled in her. If it was not in Lu Han’s presence, Min Seok is sure she’ll be breathing down his neck. “For Lu Han, I’ll forgive you both for your intrusions. My son has chosen you that’s why I’m letting a Kim in here. Don’t think you’ve become privileged.”

 

            Lu Han’s mother retreats to the safety of her room. She has made it apparent; she won’t be taking any part in anything that involves that odd child. They better not do more harm to her son.

 

**~0~**

            They’ve been sitting in Lu Han’s library for what seems to be an eternity. Yi Xing tries his best to look through the books Lu Han still owns. He prefers to search the family library but this room is the only place he’s allowed in.

 

            He doesn’t know exactly what he’s looking for; it’ll come to him eventually. It always happens like that.

 

            Min Seok sits by Lu Han’s desk, innocently playing with the latter’s paperweights. He still doesn’t know how to broach his idea for the rescue. He won’t take the risk unless he’s certain there’s something off with his reader. The gnomes did say that someone was sabotaging him. The map has never lied about anyone else, only Lu Han. The only thing he thinks anyone who’s sabotaging him can control. Kyung Soo is clearly unknown to them. He can trust his reading on the ghost.

 

            If the thing that he saw there is an indication of danger, he shouldn’t be here looking for something that might not exist. He should be out there doing a rescue, gut instinct be damned.

 

            A book suddenly fell from the top shelf, as soon as he tried to pick it up it slid towards the alcove where Lu Han is situated. It went under the bed, away from Yi Xing’s grasp. He tried to reach out as far as he can, grappling on anything his fingers can get a hold of. On the second swing, something brushes his fingers burning him.

 

            He immediately withdraws his hand, his fingers are singe.

 

            He calls out to Min Seok for assistance, using the light from his mobile phone. Yi Xing spotted a yellow paper hanging on the underside of Lu Han’s bed. He pulls it out, eyes growing wide at the characters written on the now fading paper.

 

            The bed shakes. The pair immediately slips out from under the bed. Lu Han’s body is convulsing though the heart monitor beeps normally.

 

            “No...” Yi Xing looks around the room in panic. “Not—”

 

            “Yi Xing, what’s happening?!”

 

            “We have to find it... Where... If it’s being used for entrapment... It needs to be put—” Yi Xing mumbles to himself.

 

            “Yi Xing!” Min Seok shouts. Doing his best to shake his friend out of what he thinks is a rising panic attack.

 

            “The one taped under Lu Han’s bed is a suspension spell... If I’m right, there should be four of them. We need to find them and remove them fast.”

 

            “But Lu Han’s...”

 

            “It’s the spell being crippled. Lu Han’s body is reacting to it. I believe it’s the reason why his soul can’t return to his body...” 

 

            They scoured the entire room for the yellow talismans. Min Seok has managed to find only one; Yi Xing on the other hand effortlessly got the other three.

 

            “Your hands are... burned...” Min Seok points out, looking at his friend’s injured fingers. He glances at his hand. The paper is as it was, it didn’t vanish.

 

            “Give it to me...”

 

            Min Seok concedes, handing over the paper to Yi Xing. The moment the spell touched Yi Xing’s fingers it disappears, leaving more burn marks to the already burned fingers.

 

            The body on the bed stops thrashing. Silence envelops the room. The heart monitor’s beeping the only sound that can be heard.

 

            “Does this mean, Lu Han can now return to his body?” Kim Min Seok stares at Lu Han, still sleeping peacefully; it’s as though the incident from earlier never occurred.

 

            “Yes...”

 

            Min Seok smiles in relief. “Should we tell him? You’d be able to locate him, right”

 

            Yes... And no...” Yi Xing decided it’s about time he tells his friend exactly where Lu Han is.

 

 


	15. In Between - II

**The you who seems lost again**

**The dark night is still cold and lonely; I lose you to the air**

**At a distance that I cannot catch up to, worried that you will be lonely**

 

            They’re called _Fu_ , paper talismans. They’re mostly used to guard houses and establishments from bad spirits. They can also be used to cast spells, bind bodies. The person who made those spells is definitely skilled. Only powerful shamans can do such magic.

 

            Yi Xing thinks the mystery surrounding his cousin’s sudden sickness was planned. Everything now feels so contrived. For what exactly, he doesn’t have an idea yet. He still believes his grandmother is behind this.

 

            “Why would someone want to bring harm to Lu Han? The few times I’ve met him, he seems to be the peaceful sort... I don’t think anyone would hold a grudge on him.”

 

            “It’s not Lu Han they’re after... I don’t think this was meant for Lu Han. Someone thinks they’re protecting someone...”

 

            “The talisman’s for protection?” Min Seok asked, incredulous. Lu Han is unable to go back to his body, who would think of it as protection?

 

            “This might sound really strange but we need to bring Lu Han back ourselves... I’m sure you’re aware of where he is...”

 

            From the few dream visits with Lu Han, he has clearly mentioned about going on a journey, that much he is aware of. Where that journey is, he still needs to find out. Yi Xing must think he’s new to this. He doesn’t think anything could be stranger, ever since that day with the hong bao he never felt normal.

 

            “I know everything’s been out of the ordinary lately but this time it’s going to be weirder.” Yi Xing looks at him, trying to determine if he should go on with the idea or not. “I’m going to have to ask you to accompany to the land of the dead...”

 

            “What?”

 

            “It’s mostly unnecessary, though you’re the only I know that has connections to the land of the living. We need that for us to be able to go back.” According to the Ancient Book of the Dead two things are necessary for humans to be able to go in and out of the spirit world, one is a link to the spirit world and the other is a strong tie to the human world. “Your Aunt... We would need her help too...” 

 

            “How... is that even possible..?”

 

            “I have ways... Connections... I’ll try to explain everything when we get there...”

 

            Kim Min Seok stays still, trying to let the thought of going to the underworld sink in. He figured this must all be a dream. One he, weirdly, willingly participated in.

 

            “Things are slowly getting complicated. It could get worst if we don’t act now...”

 

            As if giving a warning, the phone rings all of a sudden. The ringing somehow feels ominous. It’s making Kim Min Seok’s hair stand on end.

 

            Yi Xing answers the phone on the third ring, looking like he knows what the call was about.

 

            “Min Seok and I will man the shop tomorrow. But do you think you’d be able to get Lau and Ping to sub for us. We’re going out of town for a while.” There are a few muffled words that can be heard from the receiver. “I’m sorry to add to your problems, I’m sure Su Ho would be back to his usual self in no time...”

 

            He hangs up the phone looking more exhausted than he already is.

 

            “Someone from the shop?”

 

            Yi Xing nods, looking at the map on the wall. “Su Ho has fallen ill all of a sudden...” The map on the wall now shows two red dots on a stand still.

 

            Looking at the same map, Min Seok realized this is the first time he has stepped foot inside his friend’s apartment. Everything looks normal except for the knick knacks scattered in the room. They look like they belong in ancient Buddhist temples, not a twenty-something’s living room. The one thing that seems to have a life of its own is the seemingly magical map on the wall.

 

            “The dots that you see on the map represent spirits. Only pay attention to the red ones...”

 

            Min Seok approaches the map, scanning for the red dots his friend mentioned. He has spotted it on the far edge part of the map right below a word that he can’t decipher. All of the other dots are moving, floating more like, except for the ones his friend has asked him to look for.

 

            “Lu Han’s dot has long disappeared from the map; all I can see now is Kyung Soo and a new one...”

 

            “Who is Kyung Soo?”

 

            “He’s a ghost living at the second-hand bookshop... He’s volunteered to accompany Lu Han.”

 

            “You said a new one... If the other red dot isn’t Lu Han then who—“

 

            “I could only hazard a guess though I’m hoping I could be wrong this time...” Yi Xing’s frown deepened, the dots are now moving towards the centre of what seems to be a drawing of a castle. It’s like looking at a flat screen TV, the shapes and details come to life depending on the dots movements. There a few blue dots that have been disappearing on the edge. He still doesn’t know where Lu Han is in the map but he hopes he’s not one of those disappearing ones.  “We don’t have much time... The more they stay away from their human forms... The harder it is for us to bring them back.”

 

**~O~**

            Min Seok’s aunt patiently waits for her nephew to arrive. After the phone call she received from her nephew’s friend asking for an audience; also requesting for her to prepare a shrine and the most important object that she has been keeping with her.

 

            Puzzled by the bizarre request, she waited for them at the entrance of the apartment complex. Noting how it’s almost the full moon, she feels dread about the request. She told herself never to get involved with that family but seeing that her nephew is tied with the heir, it seems like she doesn’t have a choice but to help as much as she can.

 

            The two arrived a little after an hour. She has known about Min Seok’s friend from where he works though this is the first time she’s actually meeting the child. There’s something calming about him, she hasn’t felt that way for a person in a while.

 

            “I apologize for this late visit.” Yi Xing says as a greeting. They were led inside immediately after.

 

            Yi Xing and his aunt immediately fell into a discussion once they’re all seated. Min Seok feels like he’s the visitor instead. There are things about the culture that he doesn’t know; he realized that what he needs to worry about is that he does not know his own family history.

 

            “What were you torturing Lu Han’s mom with?” he can’t help but ask, suppressed anger evident in his voice.

 

            “Min Seok-ah...”

 

            “She said our family has been torturing theirs for a long time? Does this have to do with the family business? Is it why you’re so opposed to me being acquainted with Lu Han?”

           

            His aunt presented him with a rectangular box. It looks identical to the one he gave to Lu Han’s mom that time he went for the tea ceremony. “Open it...”

 

            Min Seok takes the box and opens the lid. Inside the box was a Chinese comb and an ancient emerald ring.

 

            “It’s an engagement set...”

 

            “A Chinese comb symbolizes a marriage proposal...” Yi Xing supplies.

 

            “Is this... mine?”

 

            “No. That was given to me a long time ago. Yours was returned that time you were invited to the Lu household. The ring though, you get to keep it. There’s two of those, the other one; I’m thinking should still be with your betrothed.”

 

            Min Seok fingers the ring hanging on his neck. So the ring _is_ part of a set, his only connection to Lu Han.

 

            “I was promised to a Lu heir once. The preparations are well underway when I suddenly got very sick. I was asleep for months unable to move. No one knows the cause; the family physicians were confused of what it was since my vital signs were all normal. The only thing is that I’m unable to stay conscious. There are episodes where I would float in between being asleep and waking, it never lasted long and my body just naturally drifted to sleep.

 

            It was a long coma I was told. One that lasted for so many months my parents thought I would never wake up. But I did, the first news that I heard is that the Lu bride is currently pregnant with the heir.”

 

            Yi Xing and Min Seok looked at each other, feeling a sense of similarity to their current situation.

 

            “The threat that the mistress is talking about must be the knowledge that I probably am aware of something that no one in the family is. I wasn’t sick; I was deliberately put into sleep...”


	16. Closed Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typos might abound. Advance apologies for them.

 

**It doesn’t feel real yet,**

**Why isn’t it a dream?**

**I can’t believe it either,**

**Are you even Human?**

 

            Lu Han feels heavy. Like someone is dragging him down, keeping him in this place. He won’t be defeated, this is a detour. He will come out of it no matter what.

 

            “Your end of the bargain...” Kyung Soo demands. His excitement is evident. Lu Han wonders what he’ll get in exchange for a soul he has brought here. What need does the god of the dead for a soul when he has a lot swarming outside his door.

 

            “Walk through that door... Your wish has been granted.” Kai says; the same lazy smile on his lips. The more Lu Han sees it the more he wants to erase it.

 

            Kyung Soo runs towards the door not looking back. This time he’ll get the life he never had. This time he’ll no longer be alone in life.

 

            As he opens the doors, a familiar figure stands there waiting for him.

 

            “No!” Kyung Soo’s screams echoes through the entire abode.

 

            Lu Han’s heads snaps up, looking at the direction where Kyung Soo has disappeared to. “What did you do to him?”

 

            “Grant his wish, of course...”

 

            “Not the way he likes it...”

 

            “Not everybody gets what they want, you should’ve been aware of that being human part of your life...”

 

            Lu Han grits his teeth. “I intend to stay human.”

 

            “A very hard feat seeing as you’re never really one...”

 

            “What the hell are you even talking about? I’m as human as human gets. Whatever you’re saying is nonsense.”

 

            He smiles his slow smile again and waves towards his servants to escort Lu Han to a room. If he had a choice he’ll make his escape. Thinking that since they’re treating him well, he better use it to his advantage until such time he’d be able to come up with a good plan to flee.

 

**~0~**

 

            After much discussion about Yi Xing’s plan and a great deal of convincing for Min Seok’s aunt to burn offerings for her still living nephew, however after he explained that they would need money for the journey and that he can only ask for so much she finally consented.

 

            “Beware of those… The truly dead and the never alive…” Yi Xing warns Min Seok as they make their way towards the tenth station of Di Yu. “They tend to want half’s more than the newly souled ones.”

 

            Kim Min Seok observes his surroundings; there isn’t much of a difference from the streets he usually walked through every day. Lined up are ancient mansions guarded by terracotta warriors. This he finds out are sacrifices, paper soldiers buried with those who has high ranks or of royal birth.

 

            The luxuries that he sees are burnt offerings for the opulent who wish for their ancestors an easy afterlife as well. Min Seok taps his still empty pocket, hoping his aunt hasn’t forgotten to burn him hell money. Both Yi Xing and him would need it for easier passage.

 

             His companion has hell money of his own but it’s just enough for getting past gates but not enough for their return.

 

            Yi Xing stops in front of the largest house in the street. It has a familiarity to it that Min Seok can’t place. Standing there for more than a minute, Min Seok can’t help but feel curious. “Whose...”

 

            “My grandfather’s...” Yi Xing says this casually as if they’re at the second-hand bookshop’s attic sorting deliveries.

 

            How Yi Xing knows these things still puzzles Min Seok. Everything his companion says is confusing. It must’ve shown on his face because Yi Xing smiles, amused. He hasn’t seen that for a while.

 

            “I see ghosts, remember? He’s a constant visitor. Unlike my living relatives, he keeps in contact with me.”

 

            Approaching the guards, Yi Xing whispered something to them handing a piece of parchment paper. The guard opens the huge gates for them without a fuss.

 

            If the outside has rendered Kim Min Seok speechless, the interior made his jaw drop. “This...”

 

            “Looks familiar?” Yi Xing asks.

 

            This house is the same as—

 

            “Lu Han’s... I’ll explain everything to you later....”

 

            Paper servants welcomed them, showing them the tea room. Yi Xing smiles at one of them. It’s the ghost that’s been visiting his friend at the second-hand bookshop.

 

            “Are you well, Auntie?”

 

            “Yes, thank you for always thinking of this lowly one, Master Yi Xing...”

 

            “You’ve always taken care of me when I was little. It’s the least I can do...”

 

            Min Seok sees the fondness that the servant has for his friend. How can the living neglect him? No wonder he prefers the company of souls than his unfeeling relatives.

 

            They were sat in a traditional room; Min Seok can’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu. It’s the same room where he met the Lu matriarch for the first time. Though the walls and the fixtures have a hazy glow to them, the design is still similar.

 

            He tried to spot the discrete hole in one o the lattice sliding doors, smiling when he’s able to find it.

 

            “Lu Han poked a hole on the lattice when he was having one of his tantrums. He thought no one would notice. I wasn’t aware grandfather did.” This time Min Seok doesn’t doubt the Lu Patriarch’s affection towards his grandsons. A sense of relief spreads through him knowing that Yi Xing might be neglected by the living at least there is still someone regardless of continence that takes care of him.

 

            “Yi Xing!” A booming voice interrupted the quiet. An old man with neatly combed hair and an air of a very ancient sage stood by the door, face stricken with panic. “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be...”

 

            “I sent a message...”

 

            “You’re very vulnerable here...  It’s not your time yet.”

 

            “I need your help. I think Lu Han is in danger... I’m not sure of this, but I think maybe grandmother is behind—”

 

            “No, she isn’t...” His voice sounds completely hopeless. “She loves you both more than anything. She wouldn’t harm any of you. If you can’t trust her, trust my words.”

 

            “I was barred from entering the main house yesterday, you know...”

 

            “Your grandmother is at the summer house in _______. She would’ve let you in if she knows you came to visit. She’s been waiting for your return...”

 

            “The servants let me in only because I was with Min Seok...”

 

            “Min Seok?”

 

            Now that Min Seok is finally included in the conversation he didn’t know how to start the introductions.

 

            “I’m Kim Min Seok...” Introducing himself, raising his hand furtively.

 

            “Xiu Min, it’s nice to finally meet you. Your grandfather’s a precious friend, you remind me so much of him but you look more like your grandmother...”

 

            He hasn’t heard that in a long time, someone mentioning his grandparents. People that are now only part of his memories. Kim Min Seok’s curiosity was peaked. He doesn’t know how to broach the subject though. His family and Lu Han’s have so much history and he knows nothing of it.

 

            “I’m aware you have questions of your own and as peculiar as everything is, I hope you let your aunt answer those questions for you. I don’t have the right to explain for my family. These are things I don’t have control of, being undead takes away those privileges.” Lu Han’s grandfather explains with a small smile, trying to make light of the situation. Min Seok wishes to have met him when the latter was still part of the living. “For now let’s see what we can do about this situation of yours.” 

 

            “My aunt has filled me in with some of the weirdness, though is there any way you can explain all this instead? Yi Xing’s being a bit secretive...” Min Seok returns the smile.

 

**~0~**

 

            They have moved to what Min Seok guesses is Yi Xing’s grandfather’s study. There’s a slew of ancient books lining all four walls, from floor to ceiling. It’s an antique book shop owner’s dream come true. Su Ho would be thrilled to see this.

 

            Yi Xing is sitting by one of the study tables, perusing a map of something he thinks might be of hell’s. “The map that father gave me... I’ve been using it to track Lu Han’s journey. He suddenly disappeared from it. The only way I can track him is through another ghost who volunteered to accompany him...”

 

            “Where exactly did he disappear from the map?”

 

            “Around here...” Yi Xing points at a vast land in the middle of Di Yu.

 

            The Lu patriarch takes the map, scanning the area Yi Xing has pointed. “I’m afraid Lu Han has arrived in the other’s intended destination.”

 

            “Lu Han’s already arrived?”

 

            “Not exactly where he’s supposed to be... He’s not dead; Kai shouldn’t be asking him for an audience. Not unless this ghost...requested for it...”

 

            “Why would Kyung Soo wish for an audience with the god of the dead?” Min Seok inquires. He’s not aware of how things work in this world but as far as he knows the dead who needs judgement rarely seeks the god on their own.

 

            “Su Ho...” his friend murmurs.

 

            “A soul?” Yi Xing’s grandfather asks.

 

            “A friend... We work for him... At the second-hand bookshop...” Min Seok supplies him with an answer. He doesn’t know why the owner’s son would come up on the conversation. Last he’s aware of was that Su Ho’s sick...

 

            “I received a call about Su Ho before we left. He was rushed to the hospital; his mother said he collapsed...”

 

            “Don’t tell me Su Ho’s here as well?”

 

            “The god of the dead does not randomly collect souls, not unless someone asked for it... in exchange.” The old man’s face goes back to looking burdened, aging him more.

 

            “In exchange for what?”

 

            “For someone he has mistaken to be Lu Han...”

 

 

 

           


	17. The Night of the Sevens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No excuses this time. I was being lazy lately... It's a nice thing to be once in a while but not helpful (nor healthy) if done too often...

**Stop, it will wet your wings**

 

            He was told that his parents met during the inauspicious month of the Dead, the same time the cowherd reunites with the weaving maiden. That would have warned everyone of how ill-fated the meeting would be.

 

            Throughout his young age he’s been told about the tale of the Cowherd and the Weaving Maiden, regaled by how they meet once in a year on the seventh day of the seventh month in between the silver river standing on a bridge of magpies. The tale, regardless of its many versions, has always fascinated Yi Xing; compensating it for stories about his parents that people in his family would never tell.

 

            He knows his grandfather has been keeping secrets from him. As much as he wants to believe that his grandfather is a confidant, there are certain things that they never talk about even when he asks questions.

 

            Though today, Yi Xing thinks it’s about time he answers them.

 

            “What did the god of the dead need from Lu Han or this person he has mistaken him for?” Min Seok inquires.

 

            “Are you familiar with the story of the cowherd the weaving maiden, Xiu Min?” 

 

            Min Seok looks at his friend. The story has been told to him by Yi Xing several times. His friend seems to be fond of hearing the story, narrating it regardless of the annoyed audience. The Lu Head appears to be waiting for an answer so he nods.

 

            “You’ve joined the festivities for it I assume?”

 

            “Yes...”

 

            “Why am I not allowed to?” Yi Xing whispers. “The family has kept me inside during the Qi Xi Festivals. I’m never allowed out during the week of the dead. You never let me...”

            “There are things that I wish to have explained to you earlier. To avoid confusing you, we’ve kept you in the dark. Your grandmother and I thought it’ll be best for you.”

 

            “To have my mother keep secrets from me? To have everyone tell me that I have a wastrel for a father? For me not to be able to defend him?”

 

            Yi Xing’s voice is quiet, though the suppressed anger and hurt is evident. In all the years they’ve been friends, this is the first time Kim Min Seok has seen Yi Xing in this state. He feels the need to excuse himself; this is a private family matter. He shouldn’t be hearing it.

 

            “Grandson, you need to understand this. I will never wish for you to feel whatever it is your feeling right now. I am aware that you want to know everything. Only one person can give you the answers that seek...”

 

            “My Dad... You’ve said that a million times before. I waited, no one ever comes.”

 

            “He visits this place every now and again. Although he doesn’t stay longer than necessary, the air here affects him immensely. He told me you might be coming...”

 

            “Why hasn’t he... Why didn’t he come to visit me then? I only remember vague memories of him. Birthdays where I’ve wished for certain things and it would be there in the morning… Of someone paying for my education. He’s met with everyone except for me… Can you give me an answer for that?”

 

            “You know his... work... wouldn’t let him. He cares about you a lot. Your safety is of utmost importance to him.”

 

            “My safety?”

 

            The usual quiet surrounding the ancestral house disappears, replaced by the sound of heavy marching. The terracotta guards are on the move again. A guest must be at the entrance, Min Seok assumes. True enough, a person in flowing robes appears at the entry way of Yi Xing’s Grandfather’s study.

 

            Kim Min Seok has never seen anyone as regal as their current host. This is not an ordinary spirit. The air around them somewhat felt lighter, less hazy. It’s as if this spirit’s actual presence is cleansing everything.

 

            “A word of greeting.”

 

            “I didn’t expect a visit…” Yi Xing’s grandfather answers.

 

            The guest’s smile is mysterious. His eyes currently trained on his friend.

 

            “It’s been ages…”

 

            Could this person be—

 

            “I’m most honoured to finally be of acquaintance with Young Master Yi Xing.

 

            Politeness is a trait deeply engraved in Yi Xing’s subconscious, springing out regardless of the current situation. Standing up and bowing towards the new comer. As Yi Xing straightens up, a puzzled look appears on his face. “I do not mean to be offend but who—“

 

            The guest laughs, a booming sound filling the entire room.

 

            “You can never offend this one. I should have the presence of mind to introduce myself to the young master first.” The old man bowed lower than Yi Xing did. “I manage the heavenly palace and am keeper of the palace gates, Wang. More known to humans as Lingquan.”

 

            “Heaven? Aren’t you not allowed here… Here being…” Min Seok inquires.

 

            “I understand your confusion, dear one. My Master’s attendance was required, thus our presence.”

 

            “Your Master?” Min Seok continues with his questions, curiosity getting the best of him.

 

            “Always one to prefer grand entrances…” The Lu Patriarch scoffs as he stood up, walking towards the room’s entrance.

 

            “Never as grand as yours, Father-In-Law…”

 

            Someone wearing flowing robes that glows, iridescent appeared by the door. He seems to be floating like everyone else in this house. But this isn’t like any presence he’s seen. It’s like looking at a deity.

 

            “The Jade Emperor…” Yi Xing whispers, confirming Min Seok’s guess. “What is the god of heaven doing in Di Yu?”

 

            “Visiting my son… And maybe try to save the day…” the god joked.

 

            “You—“ The ability to speak momentarily leaving Yi Xing as he stares wide-eyed at the deity before him.

 

            “You were never ordinary, Yi Xing. I’ve long since wanted to tell you. Your Mother wishes for you to have a normal life…”

 

            Yi Xing raises his eyebrow at this. He never was normal, seeing ghost doesn’t count as a standard way of living.

 

            “As normal as you can be. Your grandparents helped make sure of that. I hope you eliminate any doubts you have with your grandmother. She acted the way she did because she has to.”

 

            “I’ve long been an adult, why did you not tell me all of this. Mother died without a chance of telling me, she speaks fondly of you. One of the reasons why I never hated you regardless of your absence. I barely remember you. They’ve bad-mouthed of you countless of times and I know nothing about you to repel them.”

 

            Kim Min Seok has read about the Jade King in various writings. All different from one another. He’s neither young or old but is always playful, of a carefree nature but very fickle. The shock of finding out his friend might not actually be human, no less a god is momentarily forgotten at the god’s presence.

 

            He, someone alive, met the Jade Emperor. Wrong thought considering there’s a father and son confrontation going on in front of him.

 

            The deity smiles, signaling for his entourage to leave them alone. As the door closes, Yi Xing’s father magically changes into ordinary clothes with the wave of his hand. He sits right next to his friend, patting Yi Xing’s head as though he’s a child.

 

            “Men has always said foul things about us, we never mind them. Those who believes are the ones that keeps us alive, those people we listen to.”

 

            “That doesn’t make sense to me… And what am I even?” Yi Xing sounds sulky.

 

            “The bridge that connects Heaven and Earth…”

 

            His friend is clearly unimpressed by the statement. “Am I magpie now?”

 

            “You are Love, Yi Xing. Most importantly, you are my son. Your mere presence scares evil. That’s why keeping you clueless makes you safer than you having knowledge of it. Without your grandparents protection every evil soul would be after you.”

 

            “I— “

 

            “Wait… Then what does all this have to do with Lu Han?” Min Seok had to ask. What does the god of the dead want from him? “Is he also—“

 

            “An unfortunate thing. He’s been mistaken for Yi Xing.”

 

            “So, all of this because they were given the wrong information?”

 

            “That’s something I would need to discuss with the Elder Lu. For now, I’m aware that my son has questions. If you don’t mind, I’d like to answer them.”

 

            This time the Lu Patriarch stood up ushering Min Seok out of the room. He admits he is curious but it’s a family matter, he has eavesdropped enough.

 

 

 

           

 


	18. A Tree of Trials

****You asked where I came from** **

****The smile in response is a secret** **

****All I want is for you & I** **

****To continue walking** **

****

The gods have been written and re-written about for centuries. Dating back to the origin of the earth. Many though are not aware that these stories only hold true for the mortals who write them. They were given the free will to create their own versions of these deities. One could, from time to time, assume that men created these gods and not the other way around.

 

Tales of mortal men finding immortal beings walking the earth and mingling with human kind have been common since time immemorial.

 

But only few truths reach the ears of worldly beings.

 

****~0~** **

 

“Zhi Nu, the Goddess Weaver. The daughter of the Jade Emperor and the Celestial Queen Mother, who weaves the Silver River.” Yi Xing recites the first lines of the Book of Mythology about the weaver and the Cowherd out loud. “Do I happen to have a sister?”

 

“There are many versions to the story, we have our own version of it. Whether someone believes it as true or not, It’s our truth.” Amusement is painted on the god’s face. He has been quietly staring at the man-child in front of him ever since he decided they needed to talk in private.

 

The staring was unnerving but Yi Xing decided to stay still and keep quiet. It’s the god’s turn to enlighten him.

 

“It’s a title. All the successors are named the same. It’s passed down to whoever it is that’s bound to inherit it. I’m the 107th… So, Zhi Nu could possibly be an ancestor of sorts, to put it plainly…”

 

“What compelled you to follow in her footsteps then?”

 

“I didn’t… Not intentionally anyway. I wanted to see why people celebrate the seventh month so much. And if you aren’t aware, it’s also a very apt time for the gods to come down and mingle with humans.”

 

Yi Xing raises his eyebrows. “Did you come down there to play?”

 

The god laughed thunderously. It felt like the heavens are also in sync with him. He didn’t know weather changes could be felt in Di Yu as well.

 

It’s his turn to stare at the person in front of him. If anyone was to ask Zhang Yi Xing about his family history, he would’ve answered something mundane. He has, for the most part of his life, come up with varying reasons of his father’s absence. From the usual explanation of having to do business overseas to the more direct and honest ‘ _ _I don’t know__ ’ until the mention or the thought of ever having a father has stopped crossing his mind.

 

The excuses kept piling up that looking at this person in front of him now seems to be one of those excuses.

 

They are in Di Yu after all. This could be a trick to make him stay. The thought has crossed his mind a couple of times. They would let the living stay, desperate for a recruit.

 

He wanted it before. He’s always been comfortable with the dead anyway.

 

“Don’t ever think of doing it, Zhang Yi Xing. Those thoughts, I never want you to think of them again ever. Never let them consume you.” He hasn’t been scolded in a long time. He doesn’t remember ever being reprimanded for things he has done or for his thoughts. No one bothered to.

 

He wanted more of it. “Why shouldn’t I? Grandfather’s here. Now you’re here. What waits for me in the land of the living?”

 

“Your life… There’s so much of it ahead of you.”

 

“That’s it then… Is this your way of getting rid of me? Did you do the same to my mother?”

 

“Your mother has been, still is, the best thing that has happened to me…”

 

The son scoffs. Of all the things he gets to hear from a divine being something very human isn’t one of them.

 

“It’s a cliché but it holds true. I’ve never wanted anything more than to stay with you both. What I am seems to be more of a burden.

 

I have an obligation, one bigger than what I want to be to you and your mother. I should’ve thought of that before doing what I did. Though know this, I feel a myriad of things about it, regret wasn’t one of them.

 

I’ve always had a few of my people watch over you. Apart from your grandfather…”

 

“If you were, you’d know that my mother and I moved out from the ancestral house a long time ago…”

 

“Your grandmother begged to have you moved. The house wasn’t being nice to you.”

 

The anger re-surfaces, how could something without life be an excuse to take him away from his roots. How could someone, a family member none the less, be that cruel to someone related to them. “Grandmother has always wanted me and mom out…”

 

A wave of sadness sweeps through Yi Xing’s body. He’s not entirely sure if it’s caused by his statement or a result of the god’s change in demeanor. They affect everything that surrounds them, Yi Xing has long thought he’s immune to it. Apparently, dealing with one face to face proves that he’s infinitely wrong. Son of a deity or not.

 

“Are you also going to defend her actions like grandfather has always done…”

 

“I’m not siding with anyone. Your grandmother has been harsh in dealing with a lot of things that concerns you that I oppose of, I’m partly guilty of it. Though I would side her on trying to make you unaware of things as much as possible. That house is sick, you know it as much as I do.

 

There are things in there that would affect you as much as anyone. You are here because she has insisted on never having you step into that house. If you won’t believe me, have faith in your grandfather’s words.”

 

Those words gave him pause. For everyone who has abandoned him and kept him in the dark, his grandfather’s presence has always been there regardless if he had faith in him or not. “Grandfather mentioned she wanted me back. If it’s too dangerous for me to be in the ancestral house, why would she say that?”

 

“A tiny light in the presence of darkness…” A small smile graces the god’s face. All these changes in emotion is giving Yi Xing a whiplash. “She now knows you can handle whatever it is that’s in the house. And she’s aware that you’re the only person that can save Lu Han.”

 

“Did you come here to help me find Lu Han?”

 

“Find Lu Han? I thought it would be obvious for you, with the map and all.”

 

“The map? That thing has stopped working properly long before I figured I needed to come here…”

 

“The map is charmed. Internal manipulation of blessed things is a direct disrespect to the higher being that created it. Your uncle, ����________, would not be pleased. Whoever it is that tampered the map will pay a heavy price. No one does that to something that belongs to a god.

 

“Obviously, someone did… I had fixing faeries check on it. They told me someone’s doing it from the outside.”

 

“Then we’re dealing with somebody more powerful than I anticipated…”

 

“More powerful? Aren’t you the all-powerful being?”

 

“Not here… I do not have reign here… We have to get back to your grandfather. Also, I have a need to look at that map, tampered or not…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's a long and boring excuse why I have been MIA for a whole 5 months and more... The first few paragraphs of this chapter has been written the same day I posted the last update. I intended to write and post the following week though unfortunate circumstances prevented me to do so. For the same reason that I have stopped writing entirely. Something that left me in a daze for a few weeks that turned to months and I wasn't able to function properly.
> 
> I figured my writing will be affected by my current status.Since I prefer writing happy (regardless of how sober the story I am writing is), I decided to not push it. I'm not entirely in that place where it's easy to write things and experiences but I'm getting there.
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there with me.
> 
> To anyone who is experiencing difficulty recently, we can do this. Hold someone's hand and never let go, even if something in the back of your mind tells you to do so. Don't.
> 
> If you're unable to find someone to hold your hand physically, know that I won't. We might not know each other but rest assured I won't let go.


End file.
